Skrzydła Anioła
by The High Warlock of Glitter
Summary: Jako jeden z najlepszych aniołów stróżów, Alexander musi nieraz zajmować się naprawdę trudnymi przypadkami. Czy Tessa, wydająca się być dziewczyną-ideałem, pozwoli mu wreszcie na chwilę wytchnienia? Co stanie się, kiedy dawne tajemnice zaczną wychodzić na jaw? Czy półdemon wysłany przez księcia piekieł będzie w stanie sprowadzić go na złą drogę? AU, Malec z bohaterami DA i DM
1. Skrzydła Odpowiedzialności

**Witam! Jak już mówiłam pod "Insomnią", przybywam z nowym opowiadaniem. Tym razem już nie wzorując się na żadnym konkretnym dziele.**

**W głosowaniu zwyciężył Aniołek, co - muszę przyznać - nie było dla mnie wielkim zaskoczeniem. Kto nie kocha Aleca ze skrzydełkami? **

**Ostrzeżenia: **AU, bez spoilerów :)

**Disclaimer****: **Malec i reszta nie należą do mnie. Ale to chyba oczywiste, nie?

* * *

**1\. Skrzydła odpowiedzialności**

O tym, że praca anioła stróża to praca na pełny etat, Alexander wiedział doskonale. Jako jeden z najlepszych, nieraz musiał zajmować się naprawdę ciężkimi przypadkami. Tylko w poprzednim stuleciu zdążył nawrócić na dobrą drogę dwóch złodziei, piątkę dzieci z poprawczaka, alkoholika i prostytutkę.

Jego ostatnim podopiecznym był Jordan, z którym rozstał się po trzech miesiącach ciężkiej pracy. Nastolatek ten nie mógł poradzić sobie z zaborczością i bił swoją dziewczynę, kiedy tylko ta spojrzała na innego chłopaka. Alecowi udało się ułagodzić jego charakter i para postanowiła dać sobie drugą szansę. W ten sposób odniósł kolejny sukces i kolejny raz mógł pozostawić swojego wychowanka pod skrzydłami mniej doświadczonego stróża.

W sumie przyzwyczaił się już do tego, że wysyłali go do sytuacji beznadziejnych. Czasem chodziło o ludzi z rodzin patologicznych, a czasem bogaczy, którzy na pierwszy rzut oka mogliby wydawać się szczęśliwi ze swoim ogromnym majątkiem i pięcioma Mercedesami w garażu. Wszyscy ludzie kryli swoje mroczne sekrety, a jego zadaniem było pozbawić ich zwątpienia i pomóc wrócić na ścieżkę miłości. Mimo to, marzył czasem o chwili odpoczynku. Tyle negatywnych emocji naraz potrafiło zdołować psychikę nawet najsilniejszych aniołów.

Kiedy wrócił do Nieba, jak zawsze uderzyło go majestatyczne piękno tego miejsca. Niezależnie jak bardzo był zmęczony, w Domu Ojca odzyskiwał siły i nabierał motywacji do dalszego działania. Ponieważ spędzał tak dużo czasu na Ziemi, każdy powrót cenił bardziej niż mogłoby się wydawać przeciętnemu obserwatorowi. Pierwszy dzień spędzał w samotności, w duchu dziękując za powodzenie misji, a dopiero później spotykał się z innymi.

Anioły nie zakładały rodzin, będąc praktycznie braćmi i siostrami, jednak łączyły się w niewielkie grupy. Od tysięcy lat Alec był w najbliższych stosunkach z Isabelle, Max'em i Jace'm, którzy byli dla niego jak rodzeństwo. To za nimi najbardziej tęsknił podczas swoich misji. A jednak, nigdy nie spotykał się z nimi od razu po powrocie. Musząc radzić sobie z tyloma przeciwnościami, miał wiele spraw do przemyślenia. Czasem pojawiały się wątpliwości. To go przerażało. Jak mógł nie być pewny tego, co myśli i czuje? Przecież jego obowiązkiem było umacnianie wiary ludzi. Czy można utwierdzać kogoś w przekonaniach samemu nie będąc przekonanym?

* * *

\- Oto i on! Bijcie pokłony, idzie specjalista od spraw beznadziejnych! – zaśmiał się Jace, widząc zbliżającego się do nich Aleca.

Isabelle zaczęła bić brawo, powodując tylko u najstarszego anioła lekkie zażenowanie. Chyba jednak aż tak bardzo nie tęsknił.

\- Kolejny sukces za tobą! Raziel nie daje ci chwili wytchnienia! – Izzy uściskała brata, przyglądając się mu uważnie.

Jak wszystkie anioły, Alec był piękny. Nie cechowało go złoto, jak Jace'a, który stanowił przykład typowego, ludzkiego wyobrażenia Synów Bożych. Nie, Alexander był raczej jak srebro, niepozorny, a jednak skrywający niezwykły wdzięk. Do tego jego oczy, które – jak często podkreślała – miały dokładnie taki sam kolor jak niebo w Domu Ojca. Pomimo kilku tysięcy przeżytych lat, wciąż pozostawał w nich młodzieńczy blask i niewinność, łącząc się jednak z mądrością wieków i doświadczeniem wynikającym z trudności zadań, jakie otrzymywał.

Była bardzo szczęśliwa, mogąc przekazać mu dobrą wiadomość. Alec mógł być świetnym stróżem, ale każdemu przyda się trochę relaksu.

\- Słyszałeś może o Tessie Gray? – spytała, siadając z nim obok Jace'a. Max był akurat na misji, opiekując się dziewczyną o imieniu Emma, która była akurat w fazie nastoletniego buntu i za swoje niepowodzenia obwiniała wszystkich dookoła.

\- Tessa Gray? Chyba sobie nie przypominam… Kolejna morderczyni czy prostytutka? – spytał Alec z lekkim zrezygnowaniem. Nie spodziewał się nic lżejszego po Jordanie, który i tak był - jak dla niego - dość łatwym przypadkiem.

\- Tessa… Chyba nie mówisz o Theresie Gray? – Reakcja Jace'a zupełnie zaskoczyła ciemnowłosego anioła. – Przecież… Przecież to ideał! Skromna, uprzejma, kochająca… Świetna uczennica, przyjaciółka, dobre układy z mamą… To jak wakacje! Nie mów, że Alec ją dostanie!

\- Izzy, jeśli to ma być żart, to nie jest śmieszny.

\- To nie żart! – zawołała Isabelle. – Raziel wyznaczył ci Tessę Gray jako następną podopieczną.

Alexander patrzył na siostrę z niedowierzaniem. Dotychczas Raziel, którego można nazwać „szefem" aniołów stróżów, dawał mu najtrudniejsze przypadki. Z jakiej racji mogło mu się nagle odwidzieć?

\- No już, zamknij buzię, bo to zaczyna śmiesznie wyglądać. – Jace przymknął usta swojego brata palcem i poklepał go po ramieniu. – Ciesz się, może wreszcie uznali, że przyda ci się urlop.

\- Chyba tak… - Alec uśmiechnął się lekko, patrząc na złotowłosego anioła. W tym momencie coś do niego dotarło. – Chwila, a ty co tu robisz? Nie opiekujesz się teraz jakąś dziewczyną? Jak jej było, Cathy?

\- Clary – poprawił go od razu Jace, jednak jego mina była dość nietypowa. – Pozostawiłem ją na chwilę pod opieką Julesa, bo… muszę coś przemyśleć.

Najstarszy z aniołów przez krótką chwilę patrzył na przyjaciela, próbując wyczytać, co go gryzie. Znał się doskonale na odczytywaniu uczuć ludzi, ale z aniołami nie radził już sobie tak dobrze. Mimo to, już kiedyś widział u kogoś podobne emocje. U kogoś, o kim wolałby zapomnieć.

\- Co z nią nie tak? – spytała Izzy, najwyraźniej nie zauważając dziwnego zachowania przybranego brata. Alec się jej nie dziwił, była kurierką, a nie stróżem, więc nigdy nie musiała przykładać większej uwagi do czytania z prawie niezauważalnych gestów i mimiki.

\- Wszystko z nią w porządku! – zawołał natychmiast anioł o złotych oczach, zupełnie jakby Isabelle w jakiś sposób go obraziła. – Jest cudowna, nigdy nie widziałem takiej dziewczyny… Jest inna. Inna niż wszystkie, które widziałem…

\- Jace – powiedział ostrzegawczo Alec.

\- …tak zabawnie się śmieje i marszczy przy tym nosek… - Blondyn zdawał się go nie słyszeć.

\- Jace.

\- …albo kiedy skupia się na rysowaniu i…

\- Jace! – Alec w końcu potrząsnął bratem. Ten rozejrzał się dookoła nieprzytomnie, jakby świeżo wybudzony ze snu, po czym opuścił głowę. Jego skrzydła opadły, okrywając go niczym pierzasty pancerz. Najstarszy z całej trójki znowu poczuł dziwne uczucie _déjà vu_. Objął ramieniem złotowłosego anioła i spytał cicho: - Zakochałeś się?

Jace nie odpowiedział. Jego dłonie zacisnęły się w pięści.

\- Wiem, co myślisz. Że jestem jak Sebastian. Ale to nieprawda.

\- Kto? – spytała Izzy, nie rozumiejąc. Alec początkowo zdziwił się jej niewiedzą, dopiero później zdając sobie sprawę, że przecież była dość młoda, w porównaniu do nich, i nie miała nigdy styczności z ich dawnym towarzyszem.

\- Sebastian – zaczął – był stróżem, jak my. Był jednym z pierwszych, żył jeszcze przed upadkiem Lucyfera. Wtedy nawet się z nim trzymał, ale po buncie pozostał po naszej stronie. Zaprzyjaźniłem się z nim praktycznie od razu po swoim narodzeniu. My… zresztą nieważne. Trzymaliśmy się razem, później dołączył do nas jeszcze Jace. Sebastian zawsze był kimś w rodzaju przywódcy naszej małej grupki. Uwielbialiśmy go, zawsze rozwiązywał najtrudniejsze przypadki i radził sobie ze wszystkim.

\- Aż do momentu, w którym pojawiła się Seelie – wtrącił gorzko Jace.

\- Właśnie. Sebastian się zakochał. Ostrzegaliśmy go, żeby nie przekraczał linii, ale nas nie posłuchał i pokazał się jej. Przez jakiś czas spotykali się w tajemnicy.

\- Nic nam o tym nie powiedział – dodał znowu blondwłosy anioł.

\- Ukrywał się – przyznał Alec, uciekając wzrokiem. Nie była to do końca prawda, ale nie było to również kłamstwo. Anioły nie mogły kłamać, ale prawdę można przedstawić na różne sposoby. Ta historia obejmowała nawet więcej niż wydawało się jego bratu, ale to nie miało w tym momencie znaczenia. Nigdy nie powinno mieć. – Ale Niebiosa nie są ślepe. Złapali go i ukarali.

\- Sebastian upadł? – domyśliła się Izzy. Jej towarzysze tylko skinęli głowami. – To teraz Jace…

\- Nie upadnę! – prawie krzyknął blondyn, zrywając się z miejsca. – Nie pokażę się jej, nie złamię zasad.

Alec również wstał.

\- Ale nie zaprzeczysz, że się zakochałeś.

Jace nie odpowiedział. Początkowo wpatrywał się w ciemnowłosego anioła z zawziętością, jednak ta powoli topniała pod spokojnym spojrzeniem doświadczonych, niebieskich oczu. Opuścił głowę, wpatrując się w ziemię.

\- To jeszcze nie grzech.

Po tych słowach wybił się i odleciał, pozostawiając Isabelle i Alexandra samych.

* * *

Alec żałował trochę, że nie udało mu się pożegnać z Jace'm, ale nie mógł zatrzymywać się w Domu Ojca, kiedy otrzymał już kolejne zadanie. Martwił się o swojego brata, jednak ufał mu, że poradzi sobie ze swoimi uczuciami i nie przekroczy granicy platonicznej miłości.

Według instrukcji, które przekazała mu Izzy, Tessa miesiąc wcześniej zaczęła swoją ostatnią klasę w szkole średniej. Dotychczas nie było z nią absolutnie żadnych problemów; spokojna, uczynna, utalentowana teatralnie i literacko. Wygrywała prawie wszystkie konkursy czytelnicze, a wiele osób nazywało ją nawet „zmiennokształtną", jako podziw dla jej niezwykłych umiejętności aktorskich. Sama przyjemność do pilnowania.

Kiedy znalazł się tuż przy swojej nowej podopiecznej, kątem oka dostrzegł poprzedniego stróża wracającego do Nieba. „Żadnego człowieka nie można pozostawiać bez opieki nawet na krótką chwilę" – głosiła jedna z naczelnych zasad stróżów. Ponoć demony od razu potrafiły wyczuć człowieka bez opieki i niemal natychmiast łapały nieszczęśnika w swoje sidła. Alecowi niezbyt chciało się w to wierzyć, ale wolał nie kusić losu.

Tessa siedziała przy swoim biurku nad grubą książką. W ręce trzymała ołówek, którym co chwila spisywała informacje z podręcznika do zeszytu. Na jej łóżku półleżała jakaś blondwłosa dziewczyna, malując paznokcie na różowo.

\- Nie daj się prosić, Tess! Nie tak szybko uda mi się znowu wykombinować zaproszenie na przyjęcie do Woosley'a Scotta! – zawołała piskliwym głosem koleżanka panny Gray.

\- Jessie, wiesz równie dobrze jak ja, że mamy w tym tygodniu aż trzy ciężkie sprawdziany i jeszcze pracę pisemną z angielskiego do oddania. Nie możemy iść na żadną imprezę – skarciła ją Tessa, nawet na chwilę nie odrywając się od swojej książki.

Alec uśmiechnął się do siebie. Ta dziewczyna potrafiła doskonale sama o siebie zadbać. Chyba nareszcie czekało go trochę spokoju.

\- Ale… Ale wszyscy tam będą! Przydałoby ci się trochę życia towarzyskiego. Ile można myśleć tylko o szkole? – marudziła Jessamine.

\- Wiesz… - Tessa po raz pierwszy spojrzała na swoją koleżankę, z dosyć niepewną miną.

\- _Takie przyjęcie nie jest dobrym pomysłem. Znasz Woosley'a i jego upodobania _– szepnął do niej Alec. Sposób, w jaki anioły kontaktowały się ze swoimi podopiecznymi był trudny do opisania. Chociaż dla stróża wyglądało to jak zwykła rozmowa, ludzie czuli to jako swoje własne myśli, zupełnie nie zdając sobie sprawę, że te pochodzą z zewnątrz.

\- Nie, Jessie. Tam będzie tylko mnóstwo alkoholu… Albo i gorzej. No i ciotka nigdy mnie nie puści. Charlotte ciebie też nie.

Anioł skinął głową z satysfakcją. Taka praca to czysta przyjemność.

\- Może i tak… - westchnęła Jessamine i spojrzała ze znudzeniem na swoje paznokcie. – Ty i te twoje zasady…

\- Zamiast narzekać, zabierz się lepiej za naukę – powiedziała spokojnie Tessa, a Alec zaczął się poważnie zastanawiać, czy to wszystko nie jest tylko wytworem jego wyobraźni.

Jeżeli tak miała wyglądać jego następna misja, czuł, że nareszcie znajdzie czas na uporządkowanie myśli i pozbycie się wszystkich niepotrzebnych wątpliwości z głowy. Nie wiedział wtedy jeszcze, jak bardzo się mylił.

* * *

W tym samym czasie, jeden z książąt Piekła przywołał do siebie swojego najlepszego żołnierza.

\- Nareszcie nadarza się nam idealna okazja.

\- Jakie są twoje rozkazy, panie? – powiedział tylko półdemon, kłaniając się nisko i czekając na polecenie.

Czarne oczy upadłego anioła błysnęły złowróżbnie, kiedy ten wstał ze swojego tronu, rozkładając czarne, poszarpane skrzydła.

\- Nadszedł czas na moją zemstę. Czas, by Alexander zapłacił za swoją zdradę. A ty, Magnusie Bane – książę zwrócił się do żołnierza – będziesz tu moją główną bronią.

* * *

**I tak oto mamy za sobą pierwszy, pilotażowy rozdział. Następne powstaną niedługo.**

**Mamy nowe wyzwanie, mamy wątpliwości, mamy Tessę, mamy mroczne sekrety z przeszłości i hej, pojawił się Magnus! (początkowo miało go w tym rozdziale w ogóle nie być)**

**Czy to wystarczy, bym mogła nieśmiało poprosić o Wasze opinie? **

**Buziaki, uściski, całuski i czekolada!**


	2. Skrzydła Ciekawości

**Witam! Wiem, że trochę późno i że teoretycznie na kolejce jest "Seven Days" (i jeszcze parę innych rzeczy), ale miałam ochotę popisać coś o aniołku i tak oto pojawił się rozdział tutaj.**

_**Uwaga, dalsza część wstępu zawiera lokowanie produktu**_

**Czuję, że to będzie jedno z bardziej dopracowanych ff, jakie napisałam. Skorzystałam z rady na jednym blogu i wykorzystałam stronę Trello, która w bardzo fajny, przejrzysty sposób pozwala uporządkować sobie fabułę :) **

**Co to ja jeszcze... Bohaterowie nie są moi - inaczej nie nazywałoby się to fanfiction, prawda?**

**Z góry przepraszam, jeżeli postacie z Diabelskich Maszyn wyszły trochę OOC, ale to na potrzeby opowiadania.**

**Rozdział dedykuję kokosz - masz swój opis skrzydełek, o który tak wypytywałaś!**

* * *

**2\. Skrzydła Ciekawości**

Dla Tessy dzień ten zaczynał się jak każdy inny. Wstała wcześnie, przygotowała się do szkoły i wyszła, aby spotkać się ze swoją najlepszą przyjaciółką Sophie na przystanku. Jej myśli wypełnione były łacińskimi słówkami, które musiała zapamiętać na lekcje, dlatego nawet nie zauważyła, że niemalże wpadła na jakichś chłopaków.

\- Hej, nie musisz być tak bezpośrednia – ktoś zażartował z wyraźnym brytyjskim akcentem.

Tessa natychmiast się zatrzymała, wstrząsnęła głową i spojrzała na wysokiego, ciemnowłosego chłopaka, który stał niecały metr od niej. Miał niesamowite, niebieskie oczy i zawadiacki uśmiech, które sprawiały, że wyglądał niczym bohater jednej z jej książek.

\- Och, wybacz, zamyśliłam się trochę… - przeprosiła i szybko cofnęła się o krok, zwiększając trochę dystans między nimi.

\- Nie musisz przepraszać, nic takiego się przecież nie stało. Wiem, że sama moja obecność jest wystarczająca, by dziewczęta zaczęły tracić głowę. – Mrugnął i Tessa była prawie całkiem pewna, że jej policzki lekko się zaróżowiły.

Nie była w życiu w zbyt wielu związkach. Łatwiej w sumie powiedzieć, że nigdy wcześniej nie była na prawdziwej randce i całe to flirtowanie było dla niej zupełnie nowe. W szczególności z tak przystojnymi chłopakami jak ten ciemnowłosy Brytyjczyk.

\- Will, jesteśmy w Stanach od dwóch dni i już zacząłeś podrywać Bogu ducha winne dziewczęta? – Chłopak z niecodziennymi, srebrnymi włosami i azjatyckimi rysami położył dłoń na ramieniu swojego towarzysza i uśmiechnął się do niej uprzejmie.

\- Już? Powiedziałbym raczej dopiero. – Wyszczerzył się niebieskooki chłopak. – I to nie tak, że miałem jakiś wybór. Ta dziewczyna dosłownie zwaliłaby mnie z nóg! Mogłem przez to umrzeć!

\- Znowu dramatyzujesz – westchnął Azjata, a po chwili zwrócił się do Tessy: - Przepraszam za niego, jest po prostu największą drama queen ostatniej dekady.

\- W porządku – powiedziała z lekkim uśmiechem. Nie wiedzieć czemu, ten srebrnowłosy chłopak sprawiał, że czuła się zrelaksowana. Było w nim coś dziwnie znajomego, jakby się już wcześniej spotkali.

\- Jestem Jem Carstairs, tak przy okazji – przedstawił się i wskazał na swojego kolegę. – A Willa zdaje się już poznałaś.

\- William Herondale, miło mi… - Will skłonił się z nonszalancją, ale zatrzymał się w połowie z pytającym spojrzeniem, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że nie zna jeszcze imienia nowej znajomej.

\- Tesso. Nazywam się Tessa Gray – powiedziała. – Jesteście tu nowi czy…

Zanim mogła nawet skończyć zdanie, tuż obok pojawiła się Sophie.

\- Tessa! Co tu robisz, zaraz się spóźnimy! – Złapała ją za rękę i zaczęła ciągnąć w stronę przystanku, do którego już podjeżdżał wściekleżółty autobus.

\- Przepraszam, muszę iść! – Tylko tyle zdołała powiedzieć Tessa, posyłając chłopakom przepraszające spojrzenie, zanim została niemalże wepchana do wypełnionego po brzegi autobusu przez przyjaciółkę. Jem uśmiechnął się i pomachał, Will mrugnął do niej porozumiewawczo.

Nagle łacina zaczęła wydawać się dziwnie nieistotna w porównaniu do pięknych, ciemnoniebieskich oczu Willa.

* * *

Kiedy tylko dotarły do swoich szafek, które – nota bene – zostały w tym roku świeżo pomalowane na pomarańczowo i koszmarnie kontrastowały z bladozielonymi ścianami, Sophie zaczęła bombardować Tessę pytaniami:

\- Zwariowałaś? Co ty z nimi robiłaś? Nie wiesz, kim oni są?

\- Słucham? Ledwo ich poznałam, nie mam pojęcia… - Nie zdążyła nawet skończyć zdania, bo Sophie przerwała jej ponownie:

\- Co cię podkusiło do rozmowy z Willem Herondale'm?! – Chociaż szeptała, bez problemu dało się wyczuć zdenerwowanie w jej głosie. – On jest kompletnie…

\- Chwila, Sophie, zaczekaj! – Tessie w końcu udało się uciszyć swoją przyjaciółkę. Nie było to coś, co musiała robić często. Sophie zawsze zachowywała spokój i należała raczej do cichych osób. Jej dziwne zachowanie zupełnie ją zaskoczyło. – Możesz zacząć od początku? Skąd ty ich w ogóle znasz?

Panna Collins wzięła głęboki oddech i spojrzała na nią ze zdziwieniem.

\- Nie słyszałaś o wymianie z Wielką Brytanią? – Kiedy Tessa pokręciła przecząco głową, dziewczyna wyjaśniła: - Wczoraj wszyscy o tym mówili. Jacyś drugoklasiści w zeszłym roku pojechali do Londynu, a teraz uczniowie stamtąd przyjechali do nas. Konkretnie Will Herondale i James Carstairs.

\- Nawet jeśli, nadal nie wyjaśnia to, dlaczego nie powinnam z nimi według ciebie rozmawiać – stwierdziła Tessa, wciąż nie rozumiejąc nietypowego zachowania przyjaciółki. – Nie o to chodzi w tej całej wymianie?

\- Och, ty naprawdę nic nie wiesz? – Sophie rozejrzała się szybko, by sprawdzić czy nikt ich nie podsłucha i szepnęła: - Słyszałam, że zmienia panienki jak rękawiczki i jest… no wiesz, narkomanem.

Takiej informacji Tessa się nie spodziewała. Jej oczy w jednej chwili rozszerzyły się szeroko ze zdumienia. Zerknęła na boki, tak jak wcześniej jej przyjaciółka, i również się pochyliła. Jakim cudem tak przystojny, wyglądający na szczęśliwego chłopak mógłby być uzależniony? Nie wyglądał jak ci wszyscy ludzie na prezentacjach o narkotykach, które ich wychowawca pokazywał im co najmniej raz w miesiącu. Nie, to nie mogło być możliwe, prawda?

_Nie wszyscy narkomani muszą od razu wyglądać okropnie. Może brać narkotyki tylko od czasu do czasu, albo dopiero zaczynać. Może będzie lepiej jednak go omijać._

_Z drugiej strony, ktoś może być po prostu zazdrosny o wygląd Willa i rozpuszczać plotki. Nie dowiesz się tego, jeśli nie spróbujesz. No dalej, Tess, wiesz, że go pragniesz._

Tessa nie miała pojęcia, co o tym wszystkim myśleć. Czuła się jakby dwie różne Tessy kłóciły się ze sobą w jej głowie.

\- Możesz to chociaż udowodnić? Nigdy nie pochwalałaś plotkowania. To raczej rola Jessie – powiedziała w końcu.

\- Jessamine jest nimi zauroczona, zresztą tak samo jak połowa dziewcząt ze szkoły – westchnęła Sophie. – I z tego co jeszcze słyszałam, są typowymi imprezowiczami. Naprawdę, Tesso, nie powinnaś budować sobie nadziei jeśli chodzi o Willa. Przykro mi, ale taka jest prawda.

Tessa przez chwilę patrzyła na swoją przyjaciółkę, widząc w jej oczach troskę. Wiedziała, że powinna zaufać jej opinii. Były sobie bliskie jak siostry praktycznie od dzieciństwa.

Wciąż jednak, jakaś dziwna, nieodkryta część jej samej wołała, by nie stracić szansy na ponowne spotkanie z Willem.

\- Chodźmy już do klasy, zanim się spóźnimy – powiedziała tylko, zabierając swoją torbę.

* * *

Alec od samego początku nie polubił Willa. Coś w tym chłopaku wręcz krzyczało „kłopoty!", a on zdecydowanie nie chciał, by Tessa spotkała jakieś na swojej życiowej drodze. Anioły nie potrafiły czytać ludzkich myśli, ale umiały wyczuć ich intencje. W tym wypadku musiał przyznać, że Sophie mogła mieć rację odnośnie tego młodego Herondale'a.

Nawet jeśli Tessa nie posłuchała go tak jak się tego spodziewał, zachował spokój. Wszystkie nastolatki miały swoje chwile zauroczenia, a z tego co wiedział o pannie Gray, nie powinna mieć ona problemu z poradzeniem sobie w tej sytuacji.

Alec przyzwyczaił się już do przebywania z ludźmi, których życia pełne były wątpliwości i złych decyzji. Wydawało mu się, że miał już tego dość i marzył o przerwie. Okazało się jednak, że siedzenie w klasie z prawdopodobnie najuprzejmiejszą dziewczyną w całym Nowym Jorku pod opieką może być niewiarygodnie nudne. Cóż, przynajmniej Tessa siedziała przy oknie.

Spojrzał na uczniów na szkolnym podwórku. Jakieś dzieci biegały za piłką, śmiejąc się i wygłupiając. Nieco dalej, zakochana para spoglądała sobie w oczy, kompletnie nieświadoma stojących kilka metrów dalej dziewczyn, które rzucały im nieprzychylne spojrzenia. „Ludzie bywają czasem tak okropni, nie potrafią nawet cieszyć się szczęściem innych" – pomyślał ze smutkiem.

Na samym środku trawiastej części podwórka ćwiczyła grupa cheerleaderek, obserwowana przez co najmniej kilkunastu chłopaków, którzy niemalże ślinili się na widok ich wysportowanych ciał w skąpych strojach. Alexander nigdy nie rozumiał tego zamiłowania dziewcząt dwudziestego pierwszego wieku do tej… nagości. „Skromność jest cnotą" – powtarzano mu od wieków i tego się trzymał.

Anioły, które pełniły funkcję strażników, zazwyczaj ubierały się podobnie do ludzi danego okresu, jednak w całości na biało. Symbolizowało to ich nieskazitelność i czystość. Tak jak ich skrzydła składały się ze śnieżnobiałych piór, tak i stroje musiały być wykonane z najdelikatniejszych materiałów. Jednak patrząc na krótkie sukienki cheerleaderek, zaczynał się zastanawiać, czy naśladowanie ludzi w sposobie ubierania wciąż jest dobrym pomysłem.

W pewnym momencie jego uwagę przyciągnęła samotna postać, idąca ścieżką tuż pod oknem. Wysoki chłopak dosłownie błyszczał w świetle słońca, od stóp do czubka włosów ułożonych w kolce pokryty wielobarwnym brokatem. Był przystojny – to Alec musiał przyznać – i z pewnością niejedna dziewczyna byłaby w stanie zrobić wszystko, by chociaż się do niego zbliżyć. Miał lekko azjatyckie rysy, a w jego postawie czuło się dziwną aurę dzikości, jak od lamparta albo tygrysa.

Może to przez fakt, że Alexander rozmyślał o wielkich kotach, ale przez ułamek sekundy wydawało mu się, że oczy chłopaka miały szparki zamiast normalnych źrenic. Szybko jednak pozbył się tego wrażenia, wmawiając sobie, że to tylko gra światła.

Nieświadomie zbliżył się do okna, by móc lepiej przyjrzeć się przechodniowi. Wiedział, że Tessie nic nie zagraża, a tajemniczy chłopak intrygował go coraz bardziej. W końcu, popatrzeć to nie grzech, prawda?

Wyglądał jednocześnie na starszego, jak i młodszego od innych uczniów na podwórku. Jego styl był zdecydowanie nowoczesny, ale zachowanie pasowało bardziej do kogoś o znacznym życiowym doświadczeniu. Było w nim coś… innego. Niecodziennego.

Nagle, chłopak podniósł głowę i spojrzał prosto na Aleca, uśmiechając się lekko i – na Anioła – ten uśmiech był nieziemski. Alexander otworzył lekko usta, zszokowany, kiedy wielbiciel brokatu do niego pomachał.

„Jakim cudem?" – Spytał się w myślach anioł. Przecież był niewidzialny dla ludzi. Nawet inni stróże nie mogli go zobaczyć, co najwyżej wyczuć jego obecność. Słyszał kiedyś, że demony potrafiły patrzeć przez ich urok, ale ten chłopak nie mógł być jednym z nich. Anioły, upadłe lub nie, nie mogły ukryć swoich skrzydeł. Różnica polegała tylko na tym, że skrzydła demonów były czarne i przypominały raczej poszarpane skrzydła nietoperza. „Więc jak? Przecież to nie może być…"

W tym momencie go olśniło. No oczywiście! Są ludzie, którzy widzą anioły. Na Ziemi nazywano ich „świętymi". Alec musiał przyznać, że jeszcze nigdy nie miał z żadnym do czynienia. Święci nie rodzili się często, a we współczesnych czasach ich spotkanie graniczyło niemalże z cudem.

Jednak, jak przystało na anioła, Alexander wierzył w cuda. Mimo wszystko, kto by pomyślał, że święty może wyglądać tak… ekstrawagancko?

Niewiele myśląc, przyłożył dłoń do szyby, a ta rozpłynęła się, pozwalając mu szybko opuścić klasę. Wiedział, że Tessie grozi co najwyżej zacięcie się papierem podczas przeglądania podręcznika, a okazja do porozmawiania ze świętym mogła mu się tak szybko nie powtórzyć. Przerzucił nogi przez parapet i wyskoczył, lądując lekko na ziemi.

Chłopak o kocich oczach cały czas mu się przyglądał z założonymi na piersi rękami. W jego twarzy trudno było odczytać jakieś emocje, nawet aura zdawała się zupełnie inna od ludzkiej. Alec zignorował to, zrzucając winę na swoje niedoświadczenie w związku ze świętymi. Obiecał sobie, że kiedy wróci do Domu Ojca, dowie się o nich czegoś więcej.

\- Piękny jesteś, wiesz? – odezwał się tajemniczy chłopak, kiedy Alec podszedł nieco bliżej. Anioł, kompletnie nie spodziewając się takiego wyznania, stanął jak wryty, wręcz czując, jak jego policzki stają się różowe. – Widziałem już w życiu trochę stróżów, ale żaden z nich nie miał tak niesamowicie niebieskich oczu. I te skrzydła… - Wyciągnął rękę i, zanim Alec zdołał odskoczyć, delikatnie przejechał koniuszkami palców po śnieżnobiałych piórach.

Ciemnowłosy anioł zaczerpnął gwałtownie powietrza i cofnął się o kilka kroków, kiedy ten gest przywołał nieprzyjemne wspomnienie z przeszłości. Wyraz twarzy młodzieńca o kocich oczach natychmiast się zmienił.

\- Przepraszam! Nie chciałem cię skrzywdzić! – Postawa chłopaka naprawdę wyrażała skruchę. – Są wrażliwe, tak?

\- W-w porządku. Nic się nie stało… - odparł cicho Alec, unikając odpowiedzi na pytanie. Wciąż czuł na skrzydłach lekki dotyk palców. – Widzisz mnie. To nie zdarza się często – postanowił zmienić temat.

Miłośnik brokatu uśmiechnął się lekko i podszedł bliżej, utrzymując jednak pewną odległość.

\- Widzę anioły odkąd pamiętam… Nie wszystkie, ale wiele z nich. Tylko żaden jeszcze nie zwrócił uwagi na mnie – powiedział, a w jego głosie słychać było smutek. – Ludzie nie chcą mi wierzyć, myślą, że jestem świrem i mam halucynacje. Kto wie, może się nie mylą – westchnął i spojrzał w niebo. – Ty pewnie też nie istniejesz i tylko wydaje mi się, że spotkałem najpiękniejszą istotę chodzącą po ziemi.

\- Nie mów tak! – zawołał Alec i zbliżył się do chłopaka, kładąc mu dłoń na ramieniu. Ten drgnął, jakby przeszedł przez niego dreszcz, i zwrócił głowę w stronę anioła. Ta nagła bliskość w połączeniu z wcześniejszymi słowami przypuszczalnie-świętego wywołała na policzkach ciemnowłosego jeszcze mocniejszy rumieniec. Te kocie oczy naprawdę były piękne. – Ty… Nie powinieneś tak o sobie myśleć. Jesteś wspaniałą osobą, boskim stworzeniem.

Przez ułamek sekundy Alec miał wrażenie, że ujrzał na twarzy chłopaka gorzki uśmiech, ale minęło ono równie szybko, jak się pojawiło, kiedy tamten ścisnął lekko jego dłoń.

\- Dziękuję, że tak mówisz… A tak przy okazji, nazywam się Magnus.

\- Alexander, ale wolę Alec.

\- „Obrońca Ludzi", co? – Magnus uśmiechnął się. – To imię pasuje do anioła.

\- A twoje do świętego – przyznał Alec, na co jego nowy towarzysz obdarzył go dość dziwnym spojrzeniem. Cóż, pewnie niewielu ludzi jest przyzwyczajonych do nazywania ich świętymi.

Magnus otworzył usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, kiedy przerwał mu szkolny dzwonek. Alec odruchowo zerknął w stronę okna, przez które widział Tessę, zbierającą z ławki swoje podręczniki.

\- Muszę już iść – powiedział, wskazując na miejsce, z którego przyszedł. Wielbiciel brokatu skinął głową, lecz jego uśmiech zniknął.

\- Rozumiem, masz w końcu co robić… Ja pewnie też powinienem pójść, no wiesz, na lekcje – powiedział, nie kryjąc żalu.

Alec pomachał mu i odwrócił się, przygotowując do lotu, kiedy Magnus chwycił go za ramię, przytrzymując na ziemi.

\- Zobaczymy się jeszcze? – spytał z wyraźną nadzieją. Anioł nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu.

\- Jeśli tylko Ojciec nam pozwoli.

* * *

Kiedy Alec wrócił do Tessy, dziewczyna opierała się o ścianę z niewielką karteczką w ręce. Tuż obok stała Jessamine, próbując zmusić przyjaciółkę do zdradzenia jej treści liściku.

\- Co on tam napisał? Czego chce? – dopytywała blondynka, stając na palcach, by choć trochę zmniejszyć różnicę wzrostu między nimi. Niestety, nawet wtedy karteczka pozostawała poza jej zasięgiem.

Tessa zdawała się jej nie słyszeć. Z nieobecnym wzrokiem wpatrywała się w ciemne, kształtne litery, które układały się w wiadomość od Willa.

\- Hej, ziemia do Tessy! – Jessie pomachała jej dłonią tuż przed oczami, w końcu wybudzając pannę Gray z zamyślenia.

\- Zaprasza mnie na ich imprezę w ten piątek.

Kiedy Alec to usłyszał, jego skrzydła poruszyły się niespokojnie. Nie, taka impreza to zdecydowanie zły pomysł i nieodpowiednie miejsce dla Tessy. Zwłaszcza, jeśli ma na niej być w towarzystwie tych chłopców.

\- _Nie idź tam, Tesso! Kto wie, co oni będą tam robić! _– niemalże krzyknął, chociaż wiedział, że jego podopieczna i tak nie usłyszy bezpośrednio jego głosu.

\- To genialnie! Musimy tam być, po prostu musimy! – zapiszczała tymczasem Jessamine, podskakując w miejscu z podekscytowania.

\- Nie jestem pewna, Jess… - powiedziała ostrożnie panna Gray, na co Alec odetchnął z ulgą. – Sophie mówiła mi, że oni są trochę… niebezpieczni.

\- Och, przestań! – fuknęła blondynka. – Sophie po prostu jest zazdrosna, że rozmawiali z tobą, a nie z nią! Gdybyś wiedziała, jak wpatrywała się wczoraj w Jema! Zazdrości ci, i tyle! A taka okazja może się nam tak szybko nie powtórzyć!

„Zamknij się, Jessamine!" – miał ochotę krzyknąć anioł. Zamiast tego szepnął tylko do swojej podopiecznej:

\- _Sophie się o ciebie troszczy, powinnaś posłuchać jej ostrzeżenia. I pomyśl o swojej ciotce, ona na pewno nie chciałaby, żebyś poszła na takie przyjęcie._

\- Chciałabym pójść, ale jak wytłumaczę to ciotce? Ona nigdy mnie nie puści.

\- Chcesz jej powiedzieć? – spytała Jessamine z niedowierzaniem, zaczynając się śmiać. – Naprawdę, Tesso, nigdy nie wymykałaś się wcześniej z domu?

Podopieczna Aleca opuściła wzrok ze zmieszaniem. Nawet będąc o głowę wyższa od swojej przyjaciółki, czuła się teraz przy niej mała i niedoświadczona.

\- Nie chcę jej okłamywać – wyjaśniła cicho, ściskając mocniej karteczkę w dłoni.

\- Ale chcesz iść na przyjęcie z Willem? – Kiedy Tessa skinęła głową na potwierdzenie, Jessie klasnęła w dłonie. – No to załatwione. Idziemy na imprezę! Powiesz ciotce, że nocujesz u mnie, i załatwione.

W tym momencie anioł miał naprawdę wielką ochotę pogadać ze stróżem panny Lovelace i skarcić go za karygodne zaniedbywanie swoich obowiązków. Potem przez takie anioły ludzie schodzili na złą drogę, a on musiał po wszystkim sprzątać. Zdawał sobie doskonale sprawę, że Tessie zaczyna brakować argumentów przeciw. Wyczuwał też jej ogromną chęć spotkania się z Willem.

\- _Tesso, przemyśl to jeszcze! Chcesz okłamać ciotkę Harriet? Przecież wiesz, jak bardzo ją to zaboli. Nie chcesz chyba stracić jej zaufania z powodu jakiegoś chłopaka, którego ledwo znasz?_

\- Niech będzie. Tak zrobimy – postanowiła dziewczyna, zupełnie jakby nie dotarły do niej jego słowa. Uśmiechnęła się tylko i uścisnęła dłoń, którą wyciągnęła do niej Jessie.

\- Moja Tessie dorasta i idzie na imprezę! Jestem taka dumna! – Blondynka uściskała ją mocno, po czym pociągnęła ją w stronę wyjścia ze szkoły.

Chwila, co?

\- Gdzie idziemy? – spytała zaskoczona panna Gray, oglądając się przez ramię na uczniów, którzy właśnie zaczęli wchodzić do klasy na biologię.

\- Na zakupy oczywiście! – zawołała Jessamine, ciesząc się jak mała dziewczynka. – Musisz wyglądać olśniewająco, żeby zrobić wrażenie na Willu!

Tessa tylko westchnęła i pozwoliła przyjaciółce wyciągnąć się ze szkoły, zupełnie ignorując swojego stróża, który wołał, by nie uciekała z lekcji. Jej myśli skupione były wokół błysku w ciemnoniebieskich oczach młodego Herondale'a, kiedy wręczał jej karteczkę z czasem i miejscem imprezy.

* * *

**To by było tyle na dzisiaj. **

**Następny rozdział będzie mieć tytuł "Skrzydła Zabawy" :)**

**Z góry dziękuję za wszystkie opinie,**

**The High Warlock of Glitter**


	3. Skrzydła Zabawy

**Witam!**

**Tak, wiem, że to jakaś masakra, powinnam była publikować wcześniej et cetera, et cetera... Ale wreszcie rok szkolny za nami, oceny wystawione, średnia wywalczona, więc mogę pozwolić sobie na poświęcenie czasu na pisanie!**

**Jak zwykle, nic nie jest moje poza fabułą. **

**Tekst jakoś wyjątkowo wrednie nie chciał się justować, więc z góry przepraszam za to. Jak zobaczycie poza tym jakieś błędy, dajcie mi od razu znać, nie obrażę się na pewno :)**

* * *

**3\. Skrzydła Zabawy**

Tessa nigdy wcześniej nie miała na sobie takiej sukienki. Była to zdecydowanie najkrótsza i najbardziej obcisła rzecz, jaką kiedykolwiek ubrała. Jej ciemnoniebieski kolor pasował do brązowych włosów dziewczyny i sprawiał, że skóra wydawała się bledsza. Buty na wysokim obcasie, które wybrała dla niej Jessie, były nieco niewygodne, ale czego nie robi się dla urody?

Spędziła też prawie godzinę nad makijażem, próbując ogarnąć, jak nałożyć eyeliner nie wyglądając jak panda. Tessa bardzo lubiła pandy, ale jakoś niezbyt chciała wyglądać jak jedna z nich. Była już prawie ósma, kiedy panna Gray spojrzała w lustro ostatni raz, sprawdzając, czy wszystko jest na swoim miejscu.

Prawie się nie poznała. Kształt twarzy i ciała wyglądał znajomo, ale jej włosy nigdy nie były tak ładnie upięte, a szare oczy tak duże jak tamtego wieczoru. Zwykle nie nakładała dużo makijażu i ta nagła zmiana sprawiła, że dziewczyna poczuła się niemalże jak nowa osoba. Podobała jej się ta odmiana.

\- Nadszedł czas – powiedziała do siebie, zerkając na zegarek, który nosiła na łańcuszku wokół szyi zamiast wisiorka. Miał on kształt małego aniołka i należał do jej matki zanim ta zginęła w wypadku samochodowym, gdy Tessa i jej brat byli jeszcze bardzo mali.

_Pomyśl o ty jeszcze raz! Naprawdę chcesz iść na to przyjęcie? Wiesz, że będzie tam alkohol, może i narkotyki. Twoja matka nie chciałaby, żebyś tam poszła._

Tessa zatrzymała się tuż przed opuszczeniem swojego pokoju. Chciała iść, ale nagła myśl o matce obudziła w niej wątpliwości.

_Przecież jesteś mądrą dziewczyną. Jestem pewien, że wiesz, jak się zachować. Fakt, że masz ochotę iść na przyjęcie nie znaczy, że się upijesz czy coś. Po prostu tam pójdź, baw się dobrze i wyluzuj. Mam przypomnieć, że Will tam będzie? Tyle już dla niego zrobiłaś, chyba nie chcesz teraz tego zaprzepaścić?_

Właśnie. Pójście na przyjęcie wcale nie oznaczało, że ma być zmuszona do picia. Może po prostu potańczyć z Jessie, pogadać z przystojnymi Brytyjczykami i dobrze się bawić.

Z tą myślą, opuściła swój pokój, przemknęła do drzwi i zawołała głośno, by ciotka mogła ją usłyszeć:

\- Idę do Jessie, na razie!

\- Bawcie się dobrze, dziewczynki! – zawołała ciocia Harriet swoim miłym, matczynym tonem.

\- Będziemy – odparła Tessa, już trochę ciszej. Poczucie winy znowu dało o sobie znać.

_To Twoja ostatnia szansa, Tesso! Nie rób sobie tego!_

_Hej, nie chcesz, żeby Will musiał długo na ciebie czekać, prawda, skarbie? Pospiesz się zanim te głupie, nadęte dziewczyny ci go zabiorą._

I Tessa opuściła dom.

* * *

Alec stał w pobliżu drzwi, spoglądając jak jego podopieczna opuszcza dom, idąc na przyjęcie. Czuł się źle z powodu tej sytuacji. Robił, co mógł, by utrzymać Tessę z daleka od kłopotów, ale nadal nie było to wystarczająco. Wydawała się taka grzeczna i odpowiedzialna, kiedy po raz pierwszy ją zobaczył i nie rozumiał, co nagle uczyniło ją tak buntowniczą.

Ale przecież pójście na przyjęcie nie musiało się skończyć tragedią. Była jeszcze szansa, że panna Gray będzie wiedzieć, jak się zachować i nie zrobi niczego głupiego. Nie była przecież sama.

Zamyślony, Alec nie zauważył nawet, kiedy tuż obok pojawił się jego najlepszy przyjaciel.

\- Nie myśl tyle, bo zostaniesz myśliwym – powiedział Jace, siadając na schodkach.

Ciemnowłosy anioł odwrócił się zaskoczony.

\- Jace! Co tu robisz? – spytał, przyglądając się uważnie przyjacielowi. Nawet, jeśli ten starał się zachowywać swobodnie, napięcie pozostałe po ich ostatniej rozmowie wciąż pozostawało na jego twarzy.

\- Nie mogę bez powodu odwiedzić brata i się przywitać?

\- Nie, jeśli masz swoją misję – odparł Alec, siadając obok anioła o złotych oczach. – Co się dzieje? – spytał zaniepokojony. Jace nigdy nie odwiedziłby go bez konkretnego powodu.

\- Wszystko w porządku – powiedział cicho, a jego skrzydła lekko opadły.

\- Chodzi o Clary, prawda? – spytał Alec. – Naprawdę ją kochasz?

Jace spojrzał w dół, na trawę pomiędzy swoimi bosymi stopami. Nigdy nie nosił butów, zauważył Alec.

\- Nie chcę upaść… - niemalże szepnął młodszy z aniołów. Włosy opadły mu na twarz, zakrywając mu oczy.

\- Nie upadniesz – stwierdził Alec, czując dziwne uczucie _deja vu._ Jego ton był tak pewny siebie, że Jace podniósł głowę, patrząc na niego pytająco.

\- Skąd możesz to wiedzieć?

\- Ponieważ cię znam – powiedział ciemnowłosy anioł. – Możesz zachowywać się nieodpowiedzialnie czy nieostrożnie, ale nigdy nie pozwoliłbyś sobie upaść. Bycie stróżem jest twoją naturą, czymś, w czym jesteś świetny.

\- Nie tak świetny jak ty.

Alec poczuł się winny, myśląc o Tessie i o tym, jak nie był w stanie odwieść jej od pójścia na przyjęcie.

\- Nie mów tak. – Potrząsnął głową. – Miałem na myśli, że jesteś silny, o wiele silniejszy niż większość z nas i poradzisz sobie w utrzymaniu swojej miłości do Clary w sekrecie przed nią. Poradzisz sobie, bo wiesz, co oznacza kochać.

\- Kochać to niszczyć. Być kochanym, to być zniszczonym – powiedział beznamiętnie Jace, przypominając Alecowi sytuację sprzed wielu, wielu lat.

* * *

_Alec wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć, że Lucyfer upadł. I wiele innych aniołów upadło razem z nim._

_ Samael, Asmodeusz, Sariel, Astaroth… Oni zawsze tam byli, odkąd Alexander przyszedł na świat. Byli najlepsi, zawsze w pierwszej linii. Stróże, wojownicy._

_ Zdrajcy. Grzesznicy. Tak ich nazywano po wojnie. Ich skrzydła się zmieniły, nie będąc już dłużej śnieżnobiałe i pierzaste. Teraz były czarne jak najciemniejsze zakątki Piekła i poszarpane. Żadne pióra się nie ostały._

_ Alec widział ich tylko raz, kiedy byli strącani do Piekła i wciąż nie mógł pozbyć się strasznych obrazów z głowy. To, co stało się tym niegdyś pięknym, spokojnym aniołom, było nie do uwierzenia._

_ Wszyscy powtarzali to samo: Lucyfer i jego towarzysze stali się źli. Zostali diabłami, demonami. I zbrodnia nigdy nie będzie im wybaczona. Nie ma łaski dla grzeszników._

_ Ale z tego, co powiedział Lucyfer, wcale nie mieli zamiaru żałować swoich decyzji. Obrali dla siebie drogę._

_ Po wojnie, Niebo stało się innym miejscem. Wiele aniołów upadło, ale nowe się rodziły. Nikt ze stronników Lucyfera nie pozostał po stronie dobra. Nikt poza nim._

_ Gdy Alec po raz pierwszy spotkał Sebastiana, byli obaj bardzo młodzi. Wsłuchiwali się w Lucyfera i jego mowy o miłości. Mówił, jak niesprawiedliwe było to, że tylko ludzie mogli kochać i że Ojciec kochał ludzi bardziej niż ich, nawet jeśli ludzie byli grzesznikami, wiecznie popełniającymi błędy. „Kochać znaczy niszczyć. Być kochanym znaczy być zniszczonym" – powtarzał wielokrotnie. „To niesprawiedliwe, nie sądzicie? Ludzie mogą kochać i jest to dobre. Kiedy my kochamy, jesteśmy grzesznikami."_

_ Na początku nikt nie spodziewał się rebelii. Dopiero, kiedy Lucyfer zaczął mówić o powstaniu, wiele aniołów przejrzało na oczy i utworzyło front przeciwko grzesznikom. A po długiej, krwawej wojnie, synowie Nieba wygrali, karząc zdrajców i strącając ich do Piekła._

_ Alec był jednym z pierwszych, którzy zrozumieli, jak niebezpieczny jest wpływ Lucyfera, ale gdy próbował przekonać Sebastiana, jego próby spełzły na niczym. Nie byli wtedy jeszcze blisko, więc zrezygnował, pozwalając mu iść za głosem serca i sam zaczął przygotowywać się do walki._

_ Jednak w czasie wojny, Sebastian zrozumiał swój błąd i zmienił zdanie, powracając na dobrą stronę. Tak oto stał się jedynym naśladowcą Lucyfera, który pozostał w Niebie. I tak oto Alec stał się jego przyjacielem._

_ Po wojnie, kiedy wszyscy leczyli rany, Alec szedł samotnie, rozmyślając o powstaniu. Nagle, zobaczył kogoś skulonego, okrywającego się białymi, pierzastymi skrzydłami. Anioł trząsł się, z zimna lub z utraty krwi. Ciemnowłosy chłopak podszedł bliżej, siadając obok._

_\- Jak się czujesz? – spytał, wiedząc dobrze, że pytanie „Co się stało?" nie miałoby żadnego sensu._

_\- Nie najlepiej… - wymruczał siedzący anioł. – Alexander? – Podniósł głowę, zaskoczony._

_\- Sebastian. Ja… nie spodziewałem się, że cię tu zobaczę – odparł Alec, czując się winnym, że od razu uznał go za upadłego._

_ \- Tak… Też się tego nie spodziewałem._

_ Siedzieli tak przez chwilę, nie rozmawiając. Ciemnowłosy anioł wykorzystał to, by lepiej przyjrzeć się towarzyszowi._

_ Sebastian, jak wszyscy z ich rodzaju, był piękny. Jego jasne, niemalże białe włosy i zielone oczy nadawały mu niewinnego wyglądu. Jednak zmarszczona twarz ukazywała niepewność i obawy. Jego skrzydła pozostały białe, jednak końcówki piór nieco ściemniały, stając się niepodważalnym dowodem jego zwątpienia._

_\- Boję się, Alexandrze – powiedział anioł po jakimś czasie. – Boję się, że nie będę w stanie tu wytrzymać… Że znów zwątpię w osąd Ojca. _

_\- Nie musisz się bać. Pomożemy Ci sobie z tym poradzić. – Alec położył mu dłoń na ramieniu._

_\- Nie pomożecie. – Sebastian potrząsnął głową. – Nikt mi tu nie ufa. Wszyscy boją się, że Lucyfer przybędzie, by uczynić mnie upadłym – westchnął, spoglądając w dół. – Nie chcę upaść…_

_\- Nie upadniesz. Nie jesteś tutaj sam – powiedział niebieskooki anioł. – Jestem tu i nie pozwolę, żebyś czuł się źle z ich powodu._

_\- Ale Lucyfer…_

_\- Lucyfer nie miał racji. Kochać wcale nie znaczy niszczyć. Kochać to budować, a być kochanym to zostać wzmocnionym._

_ Na te słowa, Sebastian uniósł głowę i spojrzał na Aleca z oczami pełnymi nadziei. Ciemnowłosy anioł chwycił jego rękę i uśmiechnął się._

_\- Zostanę po twojej stronie, Sebastianie. Obiecuję._

* * *

Tak jak Alec się spodziewał, przyjęcie było głośne i pełne pijanych, spoconych ludzi. Ale nawet w tym otoczeniu, nie mógł wyrzucić z głowy obrazu Jace'a. Chciał mu jakoś pomóc, ale w tej sytuacji, jego brat musiał poradzić sobie ze swoimi uczuciami sam. Tak jak Sebastian powinien był zrobić w przypadku Seelie i… kogoś jeszcze. Ale to nie było teraz istotne.

Jessie nie wyglądała na zaskoczoną, ale Tessa spoglądała na wszystko z szeroko otartymi oczami: od kolorowych światełek migających w pokoju do prawie nagich ludzi tańczących na środku prowizorycznego parkietu.

Will i Jem dotąd się nie pojawili, lecz dziewczęta nie były tym faktem specjalnie zdziwione. Mając tylu gości w domu, trudno było porozmawiać ze wszystkimi. Jednak Tessa wciąż liczyła, że uda jej się uciąć choćby krótką pogawędkę z przystojnym, ciemnowłosym Brytyjczykiem.

I jak tylko zaczęła się zastanawiać, czy Will nie znalazł już sobie partnerki na wieczór, chłopak pojawił się tuż obok, ujmując jej dłoń i składając na niej pocałunek jak prawdziwy dżentelmen.

\- Witam, witam. Cieszę się, że przyszłaś, Tess – zawołał głośno, przekrzykując muzykę. – Jak ci się podoba?

\- Jest… świetnie – odparła po krótkim wahaniu. To nie był jej ulubiony sposób spędzania wolnego czasu, ale tak długo, jak na niej skupiał swoją uwagę Will, nie mogła narzekać.

\- Napijesz się czegoś? – zaproponował ciemnowłosy chłopak, biorąc ją za rękę. Poczuła to tak, jakby przez jej żyły przepłynęła fala elektryczności. Skinęła, nie próbując nawet przekrzyczeć śpiewającej z głośników Madonny.

Chłopak zaprowadził ją do prowizorycznego baru, gdzie wysoka dziewczyna nalewała drinki do zabawnych, zakręconych szklanek. Will wskazał kilka butelek, prawdopodobnie zawierających alkohol. Tessa potrząsnęła głową i poprosiła tylko o wodę z miętą i cytryną.

\- Na pewno nie chcesz nic ostrzejszego? – spytał nieco zaskoczony Brytyjczyk.

\- Tak, jestem pewna… Nie piję zbyt dużo – odparła Tessa, czując się trochę jak dzieciak.

\- W ogóle nie pijesz! – Nagle, między nimi pojawiła się Jessie. Miała we włosach różową koronę, a na jej twarzy widniał szeroki uśmiech. – Wybaczcie kochani, ale chciałabym porwać na chwilę Tessę. To moja ulubiona piosenka! – zawołała, a Tessa nawet z tej odległości mogła wyczuć od niej zapach alkoholu. Co ona zrobiła? Oblała się nim? Blondynka rzuciła Willowi krótkie spojrzenie. – O ile Ci to nie przeszkadza.

\- Skądże, ale lepiej przyprowadź ją do mnie jak już skończycie tańczyć. – Uśmiechnął się szeroko i zabrał niedokończony napój z ręki Tessy. – Przypilnuję, nie martw się.

\- D-dziękuję – powiedziała z uśmiechem i pozwoliła Jessie zabrać się na parkiet. Nie zauważyła już podejrzanego błysku w oczach Brytyjczyka, kiedy zniknęły między ludźmi.

* * *

Nawet jeśli anioły nie czują temperatury, Alec doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z gorąca, jakie panowało w niewielkim pomieszczeniu i z wszechogarniającego zapachu potu, wymieszanego z mocnymi perfumami. Cieszył się, że jego podopieczna nie była niska i mógł przynajmniej obserwować ją spomiędzy tańczących, nie musząc wchodzić między nich. Przyziemna piosenka, którą Jessie nazwała swoją ulubioną, miała prosty, chwytliwy bit, więc wszyscy wokół nucili ją i poruszali się do rytmu.

Dziewczęta rozmawiały o Willu i o tym, jak przystojnie wyglądał, więc Alec przysłuchiwał się tylko w połowie, przykładając uwagę do wysokiego, ciemnowłosego chłopaka z napojem Tessy w ręce. Miał dziwne wrażenie, że wkrótce wydarzy się coś złego. Nigdy nie zostawia się swoich napojów poza zasięgiem wzroku na przyjęciach. A już szczególnie z kimś, kto może być narkomanem albo dilerem.

Część ludzi na parkiecie zmieniła pozycję, zasłaniając mu widok Willa. Alec zerknął kątem oka na Tessę, która tańczyła swobodnie ze swoją przyjaciółką i postanowił przemieścić się nieco, żeby móc nadal obserwować Anglika.

Kiedy jednak próbował go odnaleźć, spoglądając ponad głowami ludzi, ktoś złapał go za nadgarstek i pociągnął go z dala od tłumu do osobnego pokoju. Alec natychmiast próbował się wyrwać, odpychając swojego napastnika. Zaraz jednak pożałował tego, co zrobił, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że stał przed nim nikt inny tylko Magnus, święty, którego poznał dzień wcześniej.

\- P-przepraszam! – zawołał. Muzyka nadal była słyszalna gdzieś w tle, ale zdecydowanie ucichła, kiedy przenieśli się do innego pomieszczenia, które okazało się być jakąś dodatkową sypialnią. – Nie spodziewałem się, że ktokolwiek mnie dotknie…

\- Nie przepraszaj – odparł Magnus.. – Przypuszczalnie nie powinienem był w ogóle cię chwytać. Ale, sam rozumiesz, naprawdę chciałem jeszcze się z tobą spotkać, a muzyka była za głośna, żebyś mógł usłyszeć, jak cię wołam…

\- W porządku, nic się przecież nie stało, prawda? – Alec uśmiechnął się i Magnus odpowiedział mu tym samym. Na anioła, jego uśmiech był równie niesamowity jak Alec go zapamiętał. – Więc… Co u ciebie? Czujesz się już lepiej? – spytał Alec, odwołując się do ich poprzedniej rozmowy.

\- Tak. Wszystko dzięki tobie. – Na te słowa na policzkach anioła pojawił się lekki rumieniec. - Tak właściwie, co tu robisz? Nie sądziłem, że twój rodzaj chodzi na przyjęcia.

\- Idziemy tam, gdzie nasi podopieczni. Czasem prowadzi nas to do bardzo dziwnych miejsc – zaśmiał się Alec. - Pamiętam jak kiedyś… - urwał natychmiast, zdając sobie sprawę, co robi. Nie mógł tak po prostu opowiadać o swoich misjach prawie obcym ludziom. Nawet, jeśli miał do czynienia z kimś bardzo miłym i nieziemsko przystojnym. – Wybacz, nie mogę ci tego powiedzieć. Zasady.

\- Rozumiem. Dziwię się w sumie, że nadal ze mną rozmawiasz, po tym jak praktycznie cię porwałem – zaśmiał się Magnus.

\- To tylko inne pomieszczenie – odparł Alec, wskazując na otwarte drzwi do salonu, gdzie znajdował się tymczasowy parkiet do tańca. – No i raczej nie masz zamiaru mnie skrzywdzić, nie? – zaśmiał się, ale tym razem Magnus do niego nie dołączył.

Wielbiciel brokatu spojrzał za to na swój zegarek i jego oczy rozszerzyły się.

\- Przepraszam, ale muszę już iść. Rodzice pozwolili mi zostać tylko do dziewiątej – powiedział szybko i skierował się znów do drzwi. W ostatnim momencie odwrócił się jednak i mrugnął. – Do zobaczenia, Alexandrze.

Tuż po tym zniknął w tłumie, zostawiając zdezorientowanego Aleca samego w pokoiku. Magnus nie wyglądał na kogoś, kto opuszczałby przyjęcie o tak wczesnej porze. Nie ocenia się jednak książki po okładce. Za całym tym brokatem Magnus mógł być uprzejmym, rozsądnym chłopakiem.

Na myśl o rozsądku, skrzydła anioła gwałtownie się uniosły, sztywniejąc. Spotkanie z Magnusem zupełnie wyrzuciło z głowy Aleca jego podopieczną. Kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że zostawił Tessę samą, wpadł jak strzała do salonu, tylko po to, by zobaczyć ją odbierającą od Willa swój napój i przykładającą szklankę do ust.

-_Nie rób tego, Tesso! _– krzyknął, dobiegając do dziewczyny tak szybko jak mógł, ale było już za późno. Wypiła swoją wodę do ostatniej kropli i niemal natychmiast odłożyła pustą szklankę na blat, chwytając Willa za rękę i zabierając go na parkiet. Jessamine została, przyglądając się tańczącej parze z uśmiechem.

Alec mógł jednak zobaczyć, jak wyraz twarzy Jessie zmieniał się z każdą minutą: od szczęścia, że jej przyjaciółka znalazła sobie przystojnego chłopaka, do troski, kiedy zdała sobie sprawę ze zmiany w zachowaniu dziewczyny. Minęła zaledwie chwila odkąd panna Gray wypiła swoją wodę, a już widać było w niej ewidentne zmiany. Stała się bardziej bezpośrednia, tańcząc z Willem w sposób, o jaki nikt nigdy by jej nie posądził.

Anioł mógł bez problemu wyczuć otumanienie w umyśle jego podopiecznej. Nie myślała trzeźwo. Will musiał dodać coś do jej wody.

\- Na anioła, co ja zrobiłem!? – krzyknął Alec, chwytając się obiema rękami za włosy z frustracji. Zbliżył się do tańczącej pary i próbował jeszcze dotrzeć do dziewczyny.

\- _Tesso, posłuchaj mnie! Tesso! Musisz opuścić to przyjęcie, teraz! Słyszysz mnie?! Przestań z nim tańczyć i uciekaj zanim stanie się coś gorszego!_

Ale ona go nie słuchała, całkowicie zatracona w przystojnym chłopaku, z którym praktycznie obściskiwali się na środku parkietu.

Jessamine nie ruszyła się z miejsca, ale też ani na moment nie spuściła wzroku z pary. Alec mógł wyczuć jej zmartwienie bez większego problemu. Nawet jeśli była lekko podpita, pozostawała wystarczająco trzeźwa, by martwić się o swoją przyjaciółkę.

Nagle, Tessa przestała tańczyć i powiedziała coś do Willa, który skinął głową i zabrał ją znów do baru z drinkami. Jessie podeszła do nich, łapiąc swoją przyjaciółkę za ramiona i potrząsając ją, starając się do niej dotrzeć.

\- Tesso, co się dzieje? Myślałam, że niczego nie piłaś!

Dziewczyna nie odpowiedziała, ale zaczęła się śmiać i zwróciła się do barmanki, prosząc o coś mocniejszego. Nie słuchała wcale ostrzeżeń Aleca, który był bezsilny, zważając na otumanienie dziewczyny.

\- Tesso, dlaczego… - Jessie starała się zabrać szklankę z ręki przyjaciółki, ale wtedy pojawił się między nimi Will.

\- Coś ty taka sztywna? Łyczek czegoś ostrzejszego nikogo nie zbawi, prawda? – spytał swobodnie z lekkim uśmieszkiem. – Nie wspominając już, że tuż po waszym przyjściu zrobiłaś dokładnie to samo.

Jessamine wyglądała na oburzoną.

\- Robię to na wszystkich imprezach, ale Tessa jest…

\- Jest w stanie zadbać o siebie dokładnie tak samo jak ty – powiedział Will, robiąc krok w przód i patrząc z góry na blondynkę. Dziewczyna wyglądała na nieco przestraszoną, ale nie odsunęła się. Patrzyli na siebie przez chwilę, tocząc wojnę na spojrzenia, kiedy nagle wpadła między nich Tessa i oparła się o Jessie, ledwie mogąc utrzymać się na nogach.

\- Jess... Źle się czuję… - wybełkotała, drżąc na całym ciele.

Alec poczuł ogromne poczucie winy, patrząc na swoją podopieczną. Jak mógł w ogóle pozwolić jej iść na przyjęcie? Jak mógł ją zostawić? Dlaczego go nie posłuchała?

\- Dzwonię po pogotowie – powiedziała Jessie i pozwoliła Tessie oprzeć na sobie cały swój ciężar, starając się jednocześnie zabrać ją z tłumu. Specjalnie zignorowała Willa, ale chłopak nie dał się tak łatwo odpędzić.

\- To przecież nic takiego! Możemy położyć ją w sypialni na górze…

\- Zwariowałeś!? – krzyknęła Jessie, na co Tessa jęknęła, czując coraz mocniejsze zawroty głowy. – W życiu nie pozwolę jej zbliżyć się do ciebie! Podałeś jej narkotyki!

Powiedzieć, że Will wyglądał na wściekłego byłoby nieporozumieniem.

\- Ty mała…! – zaczął, ale wtem ktoś położył mu rękę na ramieniu. Will odwrócił się, tylko po to, by zobaczyć Jema stojącego niecałe pół metra od niego.

\- Will, wystarczy – powiedział Jem z zaskakującym chłodem w głosie. Po raz pierwszy tego wieczoru Herondale wyglądał jakby się wahał. – Zadzwoń po pogotowie – nakazał Jessie, po czym pociągnął ze sobą Willa. – Musimy porozmawiać, Williamie. – Usłyszeli jeszcze jego głos, zanim zniknęli w tłumie.

Jessie już się nimi nie interesowała, skupiona na wyciągnięciu półprzytomnej Tessy na zewnątrz. Drżącymi dłońmi wybrała 911. Po kilku minutach, które zdawały się ciągnąć w nieskończoność, przyjechała karetka, a ratownicy zabrali dziewczęta do szpitala.

Alec mógł tylko za nimi podążyć, czując się zupełnie bezużytecznym. Poczucie winy nie opuszczało go nawet na moment.

\- Tak mi przykro, Tesso – szepnął, głaszcząc ją palcem po rozgrzanym policzku. Wiedział, że i tak nic nie poczuje. Otworzyła jednak lekko oczy, wymamrotała coś, co zabrzmiało jak „Will" i na dobre straciła przytomność.

* * *

**Z góry przepraszam za zrobienie z Willa złego chłopaka! Kocham Wessę, naprawdę, kocham bardzo bardzo, ale po prostu... musiałam. Przepraszam :(**

**Następny rozdział będzie mieć tytuł "Skrzydła Niepewności".**

**Dziękuję z góry za wszystkie opinie, **

**niechaj skrzydełka będą z Wami!**

**The High Warlock of Glitter**


	4. Skrzydła Niepewności

_**(To my English followers: Engilsh version will be updates as soon as I get it back from my beta reader!)**_

* * *

**Nie będę się tłumaczyć, dlaczego mnie nie było, bo żadnego prawdziwego tłumaczenia nie mam. Powiedzmy, że za nic nie mogłam się zmusić do napisania tego rozdziału, który jest w zasadzie typowym zapychaczem. Akcja zacznie się od następnego. Wybaczcie.**

**Od razu wolę też uprzedzić, że postacie z Diabelskich Maszyn mogą być trochę OOC. Zwłaszcza Tessa (chociaż tutaj akurat pojawi się wyjaśnienie takiego a nie innego zachowania)**

**Co jeszcze... Dla tych, którzy nie pamiętają (a mnie często się to zdarza, kiedy czytam kilkanaście (albo i kilkadziesiąt) ff na raz) - krótkie streszczenie poprzedniego rozdziału:**

**Tessa wybrała się na imprezę z Jessamine, pomimo sprzeciwów Aleca. Na imprezie tańczyła z Willem i Jessie, a ktoś dosypał jej czegoś do napoju, co finalnie doprowadziło do wzywania dla niej pogotowia. Alec na przyjęciu spotkał się z Magnusem. **

**I to w sumie tyle, z najważniejszych informacji. Ach, TMI i TID nie należą do mnie. **

* * *

**4\. Skrzydła Niepewności**

Rytmiczny sygnał elektrokardiogramu był dla obecnych w małym szpitalnym pomieszczeniu jedyną informacją, że Tessa wciąż żyje. Kiedy karetka przywiozła ją na oddział, dziewczyna była cała rozpalona, a jej ciałem wstrząsały dreszcze. Natychmiast przekazano ją opiece lekarzy, którzy po krótkiej rozmowie z Jessamine zarządzili płukanie żołądka oraz podanie kroplówki z lekarstwem mającym uspokoić pobudzony organizm.

Alec mógł tylko patrzeć, jak pielęgniarka kontaktuje się z ciocią Harriet, a Jessie krzyczy przez telefon na Willa, pod żadnym pozorem nie pozwalając mu przyjechać za nimi do szpitala. Tessa leżała już spokojnie, jednak początkowo rzucała się po łóżku, walcząc z koszmarami sennymi. Anioł cały czas był tuż przy niej, trzymając ją za rękę i szepcząc uspokajająco. Wiedział, że jego podopieczna nie wyczuje dotyku, jednak bliski kontakt z opiekunem zawsze wpływał kojąco na ludzi.

\- _Tak mi przykro, Tesso. Nie powinnaś musieć przez to wszystko przechodzić. Przepraszam, że nie dałem z siebie wszystkiego. _

Alec wyrzucał sobie, że spuścił podopieczną z oka. Choć w głębi duszy wiedział, że częściowo winą można by obarczyć Magnusa, nie był w stanie winić go za całą sytuację. To nic złego, że chciał się przywitać. Nie, to on sam zachował się nieodpowiedzialnie, pozwalając Tessie wziąć udział w przyjęciu, a potem oddalając się od niej.

Delikatnie przyłożył dłoń do czoła dziewczyny. Wciąż było gorące, ale temperatura powoli wracała do właściwego poziomu. Oddech również się uspokoił, a pod wpływem bezpośredniego kontaktu z aniołem, mięśnie Tessy się rozluźniły.

\- _Teraz sama mogłaś się przekonać, kim tak naprawdę jest Will. Ale będzie dobrze. Poradzisz sobie z tym zauroczeniem. Nie popełnisz tych samych błędów drugi raz – _mówił dalej Alec, zastanawiając się, kogo tak naprawdę próbuje pocieszyć: Tessę czy raczej samego siebie.

W tym momencie z korytarza dał się słyszeć głos cioci Harriet, a zaledwie kilka sekund później kobieta weszła do salki wraz z pielęgniarką. Na widok śpiącej dziewczyny pokręciła głową i powiedziała smutno:

\- Moja droga Tesso… Coś ty sobie zrobiła?

Pielęgniarka wskazała cioci Harriet krzesło stojące przy łóżku, po czym sama zabrała się za sprawdzanie aparatury. Kiedy stwierdziła, że wszystko wydaje się być w porządku, a stan Tessy stopniowo się poprawia, opuściła pomieszczenie, kierując się do innych pacjentów.

\- Moje dziecko… - westchnęła kobieta, chwytając nieprzytomną dziewczynę za rękę.

Alec nigdy specjalnie nie przyglądał się Harriet Moore. Teraz widział jednak, że jej twarz była pomarszczona bardziej niż to zwykle bywa wśród czterdziestokilkuletnich kobiet. Wychowywanie siostrzeńców musiało przysparzać jej więcej problemów niż mogło się to wydawać na pierwszy rzut oka.

Gdy aniołowi przydzielono Tessę jako podopieczną, został on też poinformowany o jej sytuacji rodzinnej. Wiedział, że jej brat, Nate, opuścił rodzinę, by zacząć pracę w jakiejś angielskiej korporacji oraz, że ciocia kochała ich jak własne dzieci.

Z pewnym wstydem musiał przyznać, że nie interesował się specjalnie problemami Harriet. Widział w niej tylko kochającą matkę zastępczą i nie myślał nawet o tym, że mogłaby być aż tak zestresowana.

Nagle w drzwiach do szpitalnej sali pojawiła się Jessamine. Na widok cioci Tessy dziewczyna zamarła i szybko wycofała się na korytarz. Harriet nie pozwoliła jej jednak tak szybko odejść.

\- Jessie! Zaczekaj – zawołała za nią, wstając i szybkim krokiem wychodząc z pomieszczenia. W drzwiach obejrzała się raz jeszcze na nieprzytomną siostrzenicę, po czym zaczęła rozglądać się za jej przyjaciółką.

Wiedząc, że i tak w niczym nie pomoże Tessie, Alec również wyszedł na korytarz, starając się jednak, by wciąż mieć swoją podopieczną w zasięgu wzroku. Po ostatnich wydarzeniach wolał się od niej nie oddalać.

Jessamine siedziała skulona pod ścianą, obejmując kolana ramionami. Włosy zasłaniały jej twarz, ale nietrudno było się domyślić, że była bliska płaczu. Ciocia Harriet podeszła do niej, delikatnie kładąc dłoń na ramieniu nastolatki.

\- T-tak strasznie mi przykro – wyjąkała Jessie, unosząc głowę i spoglądając niepewnie na starszą kobietę. – T-to moja wina… To ja namówiłam Tessę na t-to przyjęcie. J-ja…

\- Spokojnie, już wszystko jest pod kontrolą. – Harriet otoczyła dziewczynę ramionami, przytulając ją uspokajająco. – Tessa z tego wyjdzie.

\- Chciałam, żeby chociaż raz mogła się trochę zabawić… Nie miałam pojęcia, że będą tam narkotyki – powiedziała cicho nastolatka, a po jej policzkach popłynęły łzy. – T-to Will, to on musiał coś jej dosypać – dodała już nieco głośniej.

Ciocia Harriet westchnęła i pomogła Jessamine wstać, prowadząc ją w kierunku stojącej pod ścianą ławki. Kiedy już siedziały tam obie, wyciągnęła z kieszeni chusteczkę i podała ją zapłakanej dziewczynie.

\- To teraz od początku, Jessie – poprosiła spokojnie.

Nastolatka otarła zaczerwienione oczy, uspokajając się, a następnie opowiedziała kobiecie wszystko: od poznania Willa do dziwnego zachowania Tessy na przyjęciu. Harriet słuchała, nie przerywając potoku słów Jessamine. Kiedy ta skończyła swoją opowieść, przytuliła ją tylko po matczynemu i zapewniła, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Póki co, nie było sensu podnosić głosu czy straszyć karą.

Alec przyglądał się przez chwilę dwóm kobietom ze smutnym uśmiechem, po czym wrócił do sali szpitalnej, by usiąść znów obok swojej podopiecznej. Chwycił ją lekko za rękę, modląc się w duchu, by nigdy więcej nie musieli już przez coś takiego przechodzić.

Skupiony na Tessie, nie zauważył nawet, że cały czas z odbicia w okiennej szybie obserwowała go para kocich oczu.

* * *

Tessa wróciła do domu następnego dnia, dostając od ciotki absolutny zakaz wychodzenia gdziekolwiek przez następny miesiąc. Harriet zabroniła jej też kontaktu z uczniami z wymiany, informując ją też, że rozmawiała już na ich temat z nauczycielami.

Krótko mówiąc, Tessa była uziemiona, zmęczona i nieszczęśliwa. A wszystko za sprawą jednej, głupiej imprezy.

Początkowo dziewczyna mało się odzywała i niewiele jadła, ale nikogo to specjalnie nie martwiło, zważając na to, że niedawno wyszła ze szpitala. Rzadko opuszczała też swój pokój, a podczas przerw w szkole zatracała się w lekturze swojej książki. Dla postronnego obserwatora, mogło się wydawać, że panna Gray zrozumiała swój błąd i jest po prostu przybita całą sytuacją.

Niestety, prawda wyglądała nieco inaczej.

Jeszcze tego samego dnia, kiedy Tessa wyszła ze szpitala, zadzwonił do niej Will. I choć Alec próbował powstrzymać dziewczynę przed odebraniem telefonu, ta zupełnie go zignorowała. Anioł mógł więc mieć tylko cichą nadzieję, że jego podopieczna zrobiła to tylko po to, by raz na zawsze zakończyć tę niebezpieczną znajomość.

\- Tess! – zawołał ze słuchawki Brytyjczyk zamiast powitania. – Tak się o ciebie martwiłem! Jessamine nie pozwoliła mi jechać z wami do szpitala…!

\- Wystarczy, Will – przerwała mu szorstko Tessa, co uspokoiło nieco Aleca. Nie powinien był tak od razu w nią wątpić. – Jessie zrobiła to, by mnie chronić. Jak mogłeś dosypać mi narkotyków do napoju? – spytała panna Gray. Jej głos nieco się przy tym załamał, a oczy zaszkliły się od łez.

\- Co… Tess, przecież wiesz, że nigdy bym tego nie zrobił! – bronił się Herondale. – Naprawdę masz o mnie tak niskie mniemanie?

Anioł wyczuł, że słowa Willa zasiały wątpliwości w sercu dziewczyny. Nadal jej na nim zależało, więc nie dziwił się, że próbowała chwytać się każdego możliwego wytłumaczenia całego zajścia. Chociaż on zdecydowanie tego nie pochwalał.

\- Zostawiłam ten napój u ciebie. Kto inny mógłby to zrobić? – spytała, starając się brzmieć pewnie.

\- Tess, przysięgam ci, że to nie ja!– tłumaczył się dalej Will, po czym przerwał na chwilę, jakby się zastanawiając. Alec był jednak pewien, że cała jego wypowiedź była z góry ustalona. – To musiał być Raphael albo jeden z jego koleżków! – Brytyjczyk jakby nagle doznał olśnienia. - Zagadali mnie przez chwilę, narzekając, że ktoś dorwał się im do motocykli i… no jasne, wtedy któryś z nich na mnie wpadł! Założę się, że zrobili to celowo, myśląc, że to mój drink. – Will zrobił kolejną krótka pauzę, po której westchnął i smutnym głosem powiedział: - Nie, czekaj. Masz rację… To moja wina. Zawiodłem twoje zaufanie, bo nie przypilnowałem tego napoju. Powinienem był od razu się go pozbyć, ale jedynym, o czym mogłem wtedy myśleć, byłaś ty. Tak pięknie wyglądałaś na tej imprezie…

Alec prychnął, słysząc, jak Will próbuje wkupić się z powrotem w łaski panny Gray. „Wielka szkoda, że ona już doskonale wie, z kim na do czynienia" – pomyślał anioł, czekając, aż Tessa raz na zawsze każe chłopakowi zniknąć z jej życia.

\- Och, Will… - powiedziała dziewczyna zaskakująco łagodnym tonem, który nie spodobał się Alecowi. – To nie twoja wina, każdemu mogło się wydarzyć. Przepraszam, że tak od razu cię oskarżyłam… Powinnam była ci bardziej ufać.

Takiego obrotu spraw anioł się nie spodziewał.

\- _Tesso, co ty wygadujesz? Nie wierz mu, on tobą manipuluje! _– zawołał do swojej podopiecznej, ale ta go zignorowała.

\- Mogę ci to jakoś wynagrodzić? – spytała tymczasem Tessa.

\- Co powiesz na spotkanie dziś wieczorem? Wyskoczymy gdzieś? – zaproponował od razu Will.

\- _Nie! Nie! Nie! – _odezwał się natychmiast Alec, próbując po raz ostatni dotrzeć do panny Gray. Tessa zdawała się jednak zupełnie głucha na jego wołanie.

\- Tak! Tak, tak, oczywiście! – zawołała radośnie. Dopiero, kiedy anioł szepnął do niej, przypominając o szlabanie, jej uśmiech nieco zrzedł. – To znaczy… Ciotka uziemiła mnie po ostatnim incydencie…

\- I to cię powstrzyma? – spytał zaczepnie Will. – Jestem pewien, że znajdziesz jakieś rozwiązanie... Chyba, że ci na mnie nie zależy? – dodał, brzmiąc na zranionego. Alec zastanawiał się, ile dziewcząt próbował w ten sposób omamić.

\- Nie, oczywiście, że mi zależy! – powiedziała od razu Tessa. Jej chwyt na telefonie wzmocnił się, jakby miało to jej pomóc w zatrzymaniu przy sobie Willa. – Wymyślę coś. Obiecuję.

Anioł nie poddawał się, cały czas powtarzając swojej podopiecznej, że to zły pomysł. Wyliczał wszystkie powody przeciw, zaznaczał, że swoim zachowaniem tylko zrani ciotkę jeszcze bardziej. Ale nic nie pomagało. Tessa zupełnie go ignorowała, oczarowana słowami Brytyjczyka.

\- _Tesso… Dlaczego mnie nie słuchasz? _– spytał cicho Alec, siadając pod ścianą i patrząc, jak podopieczna przygotowuje się na randkę. Jego skrzydła opadły w geście zrezygnowania. Schował twarz w dłoniach, zastanawiając sobie, gdzie popełnił błąd.

Nagle poczuł czyjś lekki dotyk na ramieniu.

\- _Ona słucha tylko mnie. _– Dał się słyszeć czyjś szept. Alec odwrócił się, lecz nie zauważył nikogo. Poczuł, że serce bije mu dwa razy szybciej niż zwykle. Z tą chwilą wszystko stało się dla niego jasne.

Tessa była pod wpływem demona. I to na tyle potężnego, by móc nawiązać kontakt z aniołem, samemu pozostając niezauważonym. A jeżeli demon wybrał sobie podopieczną Aleca na ofiarę, oznaczało to tylko jedno.

Czas przygotować się do wojny.

* * *

**Wiem, wiem, Maleca tu tyle, co kot napłakał. Albo i mniej.**

**W następnym rozdziale się poprawię, obiecuję :) A nosić on będzie tytuł "Skrzydła Zaufania".**

**Buziaczki i (mam nadzieję) do zobaczenia niebawem :***

**The High Warlock of Glitter**


	5. Skrzydła Zaufania

**Witam!**

**Wiem, że minęło trochę czasu... Ale hej, ten rozdział ma więcej Maleca niż się spodziewałam.**

**No nic, Dary Anioła wciąż nie są moje (chociaż jakbym mogła, to chętnie przywłaszczyłabym sobie obsadę Shadowhunters. Powiedzmy sobie szczerze, męska część obsady jest hot. *i wcale nie mówię tu o Matcie...*)**

**Jeżeli chodzi o poprzedni rozdział:**

_**Tessę zabrano do szpitala. Alec wciąż nie mógł pogodzić się z pozostawieniem jej samej. Początkowo Tessa obwiniała Willa o dodanie narkotyków do jej napoju, ale jemu udaje się przekonać ją, że zrobił to Raphael. Tessa zgodziła się wykraść się z domu na randkę z Willem. Alec zrozumiał, że kusi ją jakiś bardzo potężny demon.**_

* * *

**Skrzydła Zaufania**

Wpływ demona był widoczny niemalże na każdym kroku Tessy. Nie tylko zupełnie porzuciła swoje przyjaciółki, aby spędzać czas z Willem, ale przestała też dbać o szkołę i swoje oceny. Nieważne, jak bardzo Alec starał się przemówić jej do rozumu, dziewczyna ignorowała go, zauroczona mrocznym światem Williama Herondale'a.

Ich pierwsza randka od czasu incydentu na przyjęciu była zaskakująco normalna. Poza faktem, że Tessa wymknęła się bez zgody cioci, nastolatkowie nie zrobili niczego nielegalnego czy nieprzyzwoitego. Anioł nie był jednak tak szybki z przebaczeniem chłopakowi. Czuł, że to wszystko było tylko grą, by uśpić czujność dziewczyny.

I miał rację. W ciągu kolejnych dni, Tessa wymykała się coraz częściej, a niewinne spacery czy wyjścia do kina zamieniły się w nocne eskapady po najmniej przyjaznych dzielnicach Nowego Yorku. I chociaż Will wydawał się być czysty, Alec nadal mu nie ufał.

Sophie i Jessie nie pozwoliły swojej przyjaciółce od tak się od siebie oddalić. Początkowo próbowały przemówić jej do rozumu, jednak rozmowy te zwykle kończyły się ostrą kłótnią, po której Tessa wychodziła zdenerwowana i szukała pocieszenia u Willa.

Alec nie widział żadnego rozsądnego wyjścia z tej sytuacji. Wszystkie jego starania kończyły się fiaskiem. W dodatku, za każdym razem jak jego podopieczna zrobiła coś złego, anioł wyczuwał w pobliżu obecność demona. Czasem nawet piekielny wysłannik posuwał się do irytowania go poprzez dotykanie jego skrzydeł albo zbliżanie się na tyle, że anioł czuł na karku jego gorący oddech.

Oczywiście, Alec mógł wezwać pomoc z Nieba. Ale to oznaczałoby jego klęskę. A przecież radził już sobie z trudniejszymi przypadkami. Zacisnął pięść, a jego skrzydła poruszyły się niespokojnie.

\- Nie mogę tak po prostu odpuścić. Nie porzucę cię, Tesso – przyrzekł sobie anioł, i tej obietnicy postanowił się trzymać.

* * *

Tak jak miało to miejsce w ciągu ostatnich dwóch tygodni, Tessa czekała na Willa przy wejściu na boisko za szkołą, gotowa na kolejną ekscytującą przygodę. W ciągu tego krótkiego czasu, jaki spędziła u boku Anglika, poznała Nowy Jork lepiej niż przez całe swoje życie. Czuła, jakby dopiero z Willem zaczęła rozumieć, co to znaczy naprawdę żyć. Wszystko, co było wcześniej, było jedynie nudną, szarą podróbką prawdziwego życia.

Siedziała teraz na ławce, przyglądając się kaczkom pływającym w stawie niedaleko, kiedy zauważyła wysoką postać wychodzącą ze szkoły. Początkowo myślała, że to Will, ale po chwili rozpoznała srebrne włosy nadchodzącego chłopaka.

\- Jem – uśmiechnęła się, witając go.

\- Witaj, Tesso – odparł Anglik, dosiadając się do niej. – Zgaduję, że czekasz na Willa?

Przytaknęła, przyglądając się swojemu niespodziewanemu towarzyszowi. Mimo że spędzała mnóstwo czasu z Willem, Jem nadal stanowił dla niej tajemnicę. Oczywiście Will opowiedział jej o nim dość sporo, jednak to nie wystarczało, by wyrobić sobie opinię o srebrnowłosym Angliku.

Wiedziała, że Jem przepięknie gra na skrzypcach i że to do jego wuja, Eliasa, należała rezydencja, w której odbywało się przyjęcie. Poza tym jednak nie miała zbyt wielu informacji. Spytała kiedyś o to, czy nietypowy kolor włosów chłopaka był tylko kaprysem, ale Will zmienił szybko temat, mówiąc, że nie do niego należą wyjaśnienia.

Teraz jednak Willa tu nie było, a Jem spoglądał na nią w sposób, który wywołał na jej policzkach lekki rumieniec. Opuściła wzrok na swoje dłonie.

\- Idziesz dzisiaj z nami? – spytała, zastanawiając się, czy jest jakiś konkretny powód, dla którego James zjawił się za szkołą. Niewiele osób tu przychodziło.

\- Nie, tak właściwie to… - Jem zawahał się przez chwilę, uważnie sprawdzając czy nikt nie nadchodzi. Kiedy już upewnił się, że byli sami, delikatnie chwycił dłoń Tessy, sprawiając, że ponownie na niego spojrzała. – Jest coś, co powinnaś wiedzieć o Willu.

Panna Gray zmarszczyła brwi, nie rozumiejąc.

\- Co takiego? – spytała zaintrygowana.

\- Will… Will jest moim najlepszym przyjacielem. Znamy się od dziecka i nie chcę, byś pomyślała, że robię to, by mu zaszkodzić. – Tessa nigdy wcześniej nie widziała Jema tak poważnego. – Wiem, że nie znamy się zbyt długo, ale widzę, że jesteś naprawdę fajną dziewczyną. Problem w tym, że Will… On ma spory problem z narkotykami. Nie chcę, by stała ci się krzywda.

\- Och, ty też? – westchnęła Tessa, zabierając rękę. – Wszyscy w kółko powtarzają mi, że Will ćpa. A odkąd zaczęłam się z nim spotykać, ani razu nie zauważyłam, żeby coś brał.

\- Odkąd cię poznaliśmy, Will rzeczywiście się pilnował – przyznał Jem. – Ale obawiam się, że to nie wystarczy. Will nie chce przyjąć do wiadomości, że jest uzależniony i potrzebuje pomocy.

\- Myślisz, że moja pomoc mu nie wystarczy? – spytała Tessa. Choć w głębi duszy jakiś głos zdawał się jej mówić, że Jem i pozostali mają rację i powinna trzymać się z dala od Herondale'a, to jednak nie była w stanie tak po prostu zakończyć tej znajomości.

\- Właśnie o to się martwię – powiedział ze smutkiem Anglik. – Nie widziałaś go na głodzie. Will może być… niebezpieczny.

\- Niebezpieczny? Will? – Tessa wyobraziła sobie ciemnowłosego chłopaka, z którym spędziła ostatnie dni. Przypomniała sobie jego żarty i moment, kiedy wyjaśniał jej, dlaczego kaczkom nie wolno ufać. Nie mogła uwierzyć, by ktoś taki mógł ją skrzywdzić.

_Jem jest najlepszym przyjacielem Willa. Kto jak kto, ale on zna go bardzo dobrze. Posłuchaj go, nic dobrego nie wyjdzie z tej znajomości!_

_Przecież Will nic ci nie zrobi. Udowodnił, że można mu ufać, prawda? James jest po prostu zazdrosny, że zabierasz czas jego przyjaciela. _

\- Ty jesteś zazdrosny – powiedziała nagle Tessa, wstając. – O to chodzi, prawda? Chcesz mnie odciągnąć od Willa, bo jesteś zły, że zabieram ci przyjaciela.

Jem wyglądał na zupełnie zaskoczonego takim stwierdzeniem. Również wstał i spróbował ponownie chwycić dłoń dziewczyny. Ta jednak odsunęła się, patrząc na niego z podejrzliwością.

\- Nie próbuję zatrzymać Willa dla siebie – próbował wyjaśnić Jem, jednak w tym momencie ze szkoły wyszedł obiekt ich sprzeczki, używając tych samych drzwi, co jego przyjaciel chwilę wcześniej.

Tessa od razu pobiegła do swojego chłopaka, przytulając go i dając mu całusa na powitanie. Will uśmiechnął się do niej, po czym przeniósł wzrok na swojego przyjaciela.

\- James. Nie spodziewałem się tu ciebie. Nie chciałeś iść na próbę szkolnej orkiestry? – spytał swobodnie, zupełnie nie zdając sobie sprawy z tematu niedokończonej rozmowy.

Chłopak o srebrnych włosach obdarzył przyjaciela nieco zmęczonym uśmiechem.

\- Właśnie się tam wybierałem. Zauważyłem jednak Tessę i postanowiłem się przywitać.

\- Chyba nie próbujesz mi jej wykraść, co, James? – spytał Will zaczepnie, obejmując dziewczynę od tyłu.

\- Nie musisz się o to martwić, Williamie – odparł Jem, nie patrząc na nich. – Tessa jest zbyt zapatrzona w ciebie, by zwrócić uwagę na kogoś innego.

Słysząc to, wyraźnie zadowolony z siebie Will pochylił się, dając swojej dziewczynie całusa w policzek. Panna Gray uśmiechnęła się, odwracając głowę, by móc pocałować go w usta.

Tymczasem Jem podszedł bliżej, kładąc przyjacielowi rękę na ramieniu.

\- Nie zrób nic głupiego, dobrze?

\- Tak, mamo. – Will przewrócił wzrokiem, nie biorąc słów Jema na poważnie. Ten westchnął i pożegnał się, mówiąc, że nie chce spóźnić się na próbę orkiestry. Tessa odprowadziła odchodzącego chłopaka spojrzeniem, zastanawiając się, dlaczego tak bardzo chciał ją ostrzec. Mimo tego, co powiedziała wcześniej, nie chciało jej się wierzyć, by był zazdrosny. Jem był zbyt dobry, by zniżyć się do czegoś takiego.

\- Tess? Hej, ziemia do Tessy! – Głos Willa wyrwał dziewczynę z zamyślenia. Uniosła głowę, spoglądając w ciemnoniebieskie oczy chłopaka. – Idziemy? Jema nie będzie, jego wujek ma coś do załatwienia na Manhattanie i nie będzie go do wieczora. Pomyślałem, że możemy spędzić trochę czasu tylko we dwoje – powiedział z błyskiem w oku, łapiąc ją za rękę. Tessa zawahała się na moment.

_Nie idź z nim! Przebywanie sam na sam z Willem może być niebezpieczne! Pamiętaj, co powiedział Jem._

_Tylko we dwoje, co? Będzie romantycznie. Pomyśl, jak przyjemnie będzie siedzieć sobie tak we dwoje, kiedy nikt nie będzie wam przeszkadzał… _

\- Z przyjemnością – powiedziała, pozwalając Willowi wyprowadzić się z terenów szkoły.

* * *

Alec stał z założonymi rękami przed wejściem do rezydencji Eliasa Carstairsa, patrząc jak Will wprowadza Tessę do środka. Nie rozumiał, gdzie popełnił błąd. Pracował już nieraz z ciężkimi przypadkami, i nawet tacy ludzie byli w stanie usłyszeć jego głos i brali go pod uwagę. Tessa natomiast wydawała się głucha na jego porady. Kimkolwiek był kuszący ją demon, musiał mieć naprawdę dużą moc.

Drzwi zamknęły się za parą i anioł miał właśnie wejść za nimi, aby nie spuszczać podopiecznej z oka, kiedy usłyszał znajomy głos.

\- Ktoś tu nie ma najlepszego humoru. Coś się stało, mój aniele?

\- Magnus. – Alexander odwrócił się, witając chłopaka z lekkim uśmiechem. – Cóż, można tak powiedzieć.

\- Obawiam się, że moja pomoc na niewiele się tu zda – westchnął Magnus, podchodząc nieco bliżej.

Tak jak poprzednim razem, jego wygląd był niezwykle ekstrawagancki. Miał na sobie obcisłe, pokryte srebrnymi cekinami spodnie, czarną, luźną koszulkę z jakimś napisem i zaskakująco normalną, czarną marynarkę, której klapy ozdobił wpinając w nie srebrną broszkę z literą „M". Całości dopełniał rzecz jasna pasujący makijaż i włosy ułożone w coś w rodzaju niskiego irokeza pokrytego brokatem.

\- Raczej nie… Wiesz, że nie mogę mówić o swojej misji – powiedział Alec, w głębi duszy pragnąc mieć przyzwolenie, by podzielić się swoimi problemami z tym chłopakiem. Nie wiedział dlaczego, ale obecność Magnusa zdawała się dodawać mu otuchy.

\- Jakbyś jednak chciał pogadać o czymś innym albo po prostu oderwać się na chwilę od problemów, jestem do dyspozycji. – Bane rozłożył ręce, tak jakby proponował aniołowi, by się do niego przytulił.

Z lekkim strachem Alec zdał sobie sprawę, że propozycja wydawała mu się niezwykle kusząca. Ale przecież nie powinien mieć takich myśli. Nie powinien chcieć przytulić się do człowieka, nie mówiąc już o tym, by przytulić się do niego w sposób więcej niż przyjacielski. Jakiekolwiek relacje między ludźmi i aniołami były niedozwolone.

Magnus musiał zobaczyć dyskomfort u anioła, ponieważ opuścił ręce i przechylił głowę na bok, przyglądając się mu.

\- Twoje życie nie jest łatwe, prawda? Ciągle tyle trudnych przypadków, tyle zła, z którym trzeba walczyć… Nie męczy cię to czasem?

Alec pochylił głowę, nie będąc w stanie spojrzeć chłopakowi w oczy.

\- To moja praca. Po to się narodziłem. – Wzruszył ramionami, a jego skrzydła lekko zatrzepotały.

\- Nie chciałeś kiedyś robić czegoś innego? – Magnus podszedł bliżej, delikatnie gładząc palcami policzek anioła. - Nie zastanawiałeś się, jakby to było, gdybyś nie był stróżem?

Alec, który odruchowo przysunął się bliżej w reakcji na dotyk młodzieńca, teraz cofnął się gwałtownie. W jego oczach pojawił się strach.

\- Nie… Ja… N-nie wolno mi… - wyjąkał, robiąc jeszcze kilka kroków w tył. Jego skrzydła złożyły się, tworząc coś w rodzaju tarczy, odgradzającej go od chłopaka. – Jestem aniołem – powiedział głośno, jakby sam nie był do końca przekonany i potrzebował potwierdzenia.

\- Alexandrze, ja nie… - Magnus zmarszczył brwi, wyciągając rękę w stronę Aleca, jednak ten już znajdował się na progu domu.

\- Wybacz, ale muszę już iść – przerwał mu anioł i przeniknął przez ścianę do środka, zostawiając chłopaka samego na ulicy.

Kiedy znalazł się już poza polem widzenia Magnusa, Alec oparł się o ścianę, próbując uspokoić bijące serce. To było dziwne uczucie, zwłaszcza, że anioły nie oddychały, a ich serca biły zwykle wyjątkowo wolno. Teraz jednak czuł się jak człowiek po przebiegnięciu maratonu. Co tam się wydarzyło?

Dotyk Magnusa, jego słowa… nie powinny mieć na niego takiego wpływu.

\- Co jest ze mną nie tak…? – spytał się na głos anioł, wplatając palce we włosy.

Nagle, jego uwagę przyciągnął jakiś dźwięk z salonu. Z przerażeniem zdał sobie sprawę, że znowu zostawił Tessę bez opieki.

Wyrzucając z głowy Magnusa i wszystko, co wydarzyło się chwilę wcześniej, anioł popędził korytarzem w stronę swojej podopiecznej.

Widok, który zastał, wcale się mu nie spodobał. Will i Tessa leżeli razem na kanapie, całując się namiętnie. Ręce dziewczyny znajdowały się pod koszulką chłopaka, przesuwając się po gładkiej skórze. Dłonie Anglika wplecione były w jej włosy, przyciągając ją bliżej.

Alec z przerażeniem patrzył, jak jedna z rąk Willa wysuwa się zza głowy dziewczyny i kieruje ku skrajowi jej bluzki.

\- _Tesso, zatrzymajcie się! Nie chcesz tego robić! – _krzyknął anioł, wkładając w to całą swoją siłę. Musiał powstrzymać swoją podopieczną przed czymś, co mogło być największym błędem jej życia.

Ku jego uldze, Tessa otrząsnęła się i położyła Willowi ręce na ramionach, odpychając go lekko.

\- Will, czekaj. Stop – powiedziała, próbując uspokoić oddech. Jej usta były mocno zaczerwienione od pocałunków, a źrenice wciąż rozszerzone z pragnienia.

\- Coś nie tak? – spytał chłopak, kładąc jej dłoń na policzku. – Skrzywdziłem cię?

\- _Powiedz, że nie jesteś gotowa. Jeżeli mu na tobie zależy, to zrozumie _– poradził Alec, ciesząc się, że w końcu udało mu się dotrzeć do dziewczyny. Może jeszcze nie wszystko było stracone.

\- Nie, to nie tak – odparła tymczasem Tessa. – Po prostu… Czuję, że to trochę za wcześnie. – Spojrzała mu w oczy, licząc, że zrozumie.

\- Och… - Will wstał gwałtownie, odsuwając się od niej. Przez chwilę wyglądał tak, jakby wahał się, czy rzucić się znów na dziewczynę, czy odejść jak najdalej. Jego wzrok biegał od siedzącej Tessy do drzwi po drugiej stronie pokoju. – Przepraszam, nie chciałem cię przestraszyć…

\- Hej, Will… - Tessa wstała, poprawiając bluzkę. Podeszła bliżej do chłopaka i położyła mu dłoń na ramieniu, próbując spojrzeć mu w oczy. Ten jednak uporczywie unikał jej wzroku. – Nie skrzywdziłeś mnie. Moglibyśmy…

\- Chcesz się czegoś napić? – przerwał jej chłopak, prostując się nagle. Zanim zdążyła odpowiedzieć, szedł już w kierunku kuchni. – Poczekaj, zaraz coś dla nas przyniosę.

Kiedy Will wyszedł, Tessa opadła znów na sofę, marszcząc czoło.

_\- Dobrze zrobiłaś, odpychając go. Jesteście ze sobą zbyt krótko, by iść na całość – _powiedział Alec, chcąc utwierdzić podopieczną w swojej decyzji. Widząc, że największe zagrożenie zostało zażegnane, oparł się o ścianę, zerkając przez okno na ulicę. Tak jak się spodziewał, po Magnusie nie było już śladu. Nawet jeśli poskutkowało to powstrzymaniem Tessy, i tak żałował, że rozstali się w taki sposób. Magnus nie zrobił nic złego. To on. To on powinien się bardziej pilnować.

To, co wydarzyło się między nimi na ulicy nigdy nie powinno mieć miejsca. I choć Aleca bolała myśl o rozstaniu z jedynym świętym, jakiego poznał w ciągu swojego życia, wiedział, że ta znajomość nie mogła trwać dłużej.

Nagle, poczuł jak czyjeś palce delikatnie przeczesują jego skrzydło, co wywołało u niego dreszcz. Odwrócił się, ale tak jak przypuszczał, nie zobaczył tam nikogo.

\- Odejdź stąd, demonie – wycedził przez zaciśnięte zęby, rozglądając się po pokoju, pragnąc wreszcie pozbyć się wroga. – Nie masz już władzy nad Tessą.

\- Och, ale mam nad tobą, aniołku. – Alec usłyszał cichy szept tuż przy swoim uchu. Odwrócił się ponownie, zdając sobie sprawę, że wygląda jak zwierzę miotające się po szklanym terrarium.

\- Kim jesteś? – spytał anioł, stając plecami do ściany i składając skrzydła na ile to było możliwe. Nie chciał, by ktokolwiek je dotykał. Przywoływało to wspomnienia, o których wolał nie myśleć. – Pokaż się!

\- Jeszcze na to nie czas, aniołku – szepnął znowu demon. – Poza tym, masz teraz coś o wiele ciekawszego do zobaczenia.

Dokładnie w tym momencie do pomieszczenia wrócił Will, niosąc w ręce szklankę z sokiem. Jego ruchy były bardziej ożywione niż moment wcześniej. Chłopak zdawał się wręcz buzować energią, a to nie spodobało się Alecowi. Zwłaszcza po tym, co usłyszał od demona.

Tessa uśmiechnęła się do swojego chłopaka, z wdzięcznością odbierając od niego napój. Will tymczasem spoglądał na nią z oczami ciemnymi od pragnienia i dziwnym uśmiechem na twarzy. Wyglądał jak wampir, który planuje rzucić się na swoją zdobycz.

W momencie, kiedy Tessa uniosła szklankę, by się napić, wszystko stało się dla Aleca jasne. Jak mógł być taki głupi, by nabrać się na to drugi raz?

\- _Nie pij tego! – _krzyknął, ale było już za późno. Dziewczyna wypiła prawie cały sok za jednym razem. – _Uciekaj stąd, Tesso! Nie możesz tu zostać! _

\- Will… - Tessa nieco niezgrabnie odłożyła szklankę na stolik. – Co to było? Było takie strasznie słodkie…

\- Tak jak ty – powiedział chłopak, chwytając ją za ręce i pomagając jej wstać. Dziewczyna zaśmiała się dziwnie wysokim głosem. Jej oczy zamgliły się.

\- Pomyśleć, że wszyscy mnie przed tobą ostrzegają… A przecież jesteś taki kochany… - Wyciągnęła rękę, by pogłaskać go po policzku. – Nie zostawiłabym cię. To złamałoby mi serduszko – wygięła usta w podkówkę, po czym przytuliła się do chłopaka. Ten rzucił okiem na wiszący na ścianie zegar, a następnie pochylił się, by szepnąć do ucha dziewczyny:

\- Może pójdziemy na górę? Będzie… intymniej.

\- _Tesso… Nie daj się narkotykowi! Błagam!_

Tessa pokiwała głową i niezbyt przytomnie pozwoliła Willowi poprowadzić się w stronę schodów. Alec schował twarz w dłoniach, zdając sobie sprawę ze swojej porażki.

\- A tak się starałeś… Biedactwo – szepnął demoniczny głos przy jego uchu. Tym razem anioł nawet się nie poruszył.

* * *

Tego samego wieczora Will zaproponował Tessie, że podwiezie ją do domu. Dziewczyna chętnie przystała na jego propozycję, chociaż w jej stanie nie było to zaskakujące. Od momentu zażycia narkotyku, zgadzała się na wszystko.

Pogoda nie sprzyjała przejażdżkom. Było już ciemno i lał ulewny deszcz, rozmywając wszystko w zasięgu wzroku.

\- Will… Kocham cię, wiesz? – powiedziała Tessa, niezbyt przytomnym wzrokiem spoglądając przez okno. Wszystko wokół zdawało się wirować w postaci pstrokatych plam.

\- To był niezapomniany wieczór. Jesteś świetna, Tess – odparł na to Will, tylko w połowie skupiony na drodze. Jego ręka zamiast na skrzyni biegów, znajdowała się na udzie dziewczyny.

Jechali przez chwilę w ciszy, jedynym towarzyszącym im dźwiękiem był coraz głośniejszy warkot silnika.

\- Will… - Panna Gray zmarszczyła brwi. – Dlaczego jedziesz tak szybko? Boję się…

\- Nic ci nie grozi. Jesteś przecież ze mną. - Will przeniósł rękę do twarzy dziewczyny, ujmując jej podbródek i zbliżając się, by ją pocałować. Tessa uśmiechnęła się do niego i zamknęła oczy.

I w tym momencie zdarzył się wypadek.

* * *

**Wiem, że weszliście tutaj głównie po Maleca, a dostajecie strasznie dużo Tessy... Obiecuję, że im późniejszy rozdział, tym więcej Maleca i mniej Tessy. W następnym rozdziale spodziewać się możecie dużego przełomu ;)**

**A rozdział będzie mieć tytuł: "Skrzydła Upadku".**


	6. Skrzydła Upadku

**Wiem, wiem, że minęła wieczność! Ale obiecałam rozdział i hej, oto jest!**

**Tłumaczenie się, dlaczego tyle to trwało raczej nie ma sensu. Przepraszam z góry za wszelkie błędy i z góry dziękuję za ich wskazanie :)**

**Poprzednio: Alec wciąż nie może poradzić sobie z Tessą, której coraz bardziej zależy po Willu. Kiedy Will podaje Tessie kolejny narkotyk, ta zupełnie przestaje słuchać swojego anioła stróża. Podczas, kiedy Will odwozi Tessę do domu, dochodzi do wypadku. Tymczasem Alec zmaga się z demonem kuszącym jego podopieczną.**

* * *

**VI. Skrzydła Upadku**

Przykro mi, w tej chwili nic więcej nie możemy dla niej zrobić – powiedziała pielęgniarka, kładąc rękę na ramieniu załamanej Harriet. Starsza kobieta pokiwała tylko głową, nie odrywając wzroku załzawionych oczu od leżącej w łóżku Tessy.

Policja nie potrzebowała wiele, by wyjaśnić, co się wydarzyło. Narkotyki, złe warunki, utrata panowania nad samochodem, zderzenie z ciężarówką. Kierowca większego pojazdu nie ucierpiał zanadto, ale dwoje nastolatków potrzebowało natychmiastowej pomocy medycznej. Przewieziono ich do szpitala, gdzie oboje trafiło na oddział intensywnej terapii.

Po zbyt długiej operacji, aby podejrzewać niewielkie obrażenia, dziewczynę utrzymywano w stanie śpiączki farmakologicznej. Will walczył o życie kilka sal dalej.

Alec czuł w pobliżu obecność anioła stróża cioci Harriet i wiedział, że ten dobrze się nią zajmuje. Żałował, że nie mógł tego samego powiedzieć o sobie.

Stał przy łóżku swojej podopiecznej, głaszcząc ją po ręce, do której nie był przytwierdzony wenflon. Jej głowa i tors owinięte były bandażami, co i tak wydawało się niewielkim opatrunkiem, patrząc na długość jej operacji. Z Willem było znacznie gorzej, gdyż ciężarówka uderzyła w samochód od strony kierowcy. Poduszki powietrzne na niewiele się zdały, ponieważ chłopak nie miał nawet zapiętych pasów bezpieczeństwa. Kiedy strażacy wyciągnęli go z samochodu, uznano jego stan za krytyczny.

Uczucie porażki przepełniało Aleca, nie pozwalając skupić uwagi na niczym poza zasłoniętą respiratorem twarzą Tessy. Dziewczyna nie zasługiwała na to wszystko.

Nagle Alec poczuł, że ktoś dotyka jego ramienia. Odwrócił się gwałtownie, gotów użyć całej swojej mocy, by raz na zawsze odpędzić demona od Tessy. Uniósł dłonie, które zajaśniały srebrnym światłem. Jego skrzydła zesztywniały, dodatkowo wzmacniając równowagę. W tym momencie był gotów zabić.

Powstrzymał atak w ostatnim momencie.

\- Alec! – Isabelle cofnęła się, obrzucając go niezadowolonym spojrzeniem. – Oszalałeś?! To tylko ja!

\- Izzy? – Anioł zamrugał kilka razy, nie wierząc w obecność siostry. Szybko opuścił ręce. – C-co ty tu… Skąd się tu wzięłaś?

Anielica westchnęła, unosząc głowę, by spojrzeć mu w oczy.

\- Bardzo chciałabym powiedzieć, że przybyłam tylko w odwiedziny. Niestety, przysyła mnie Raziel. Obserwował cię i, krótko mówiąc, nie jest zadowolony. – Isabelle położyła dłoń na ramieniu brata. – Alec, co się dzieje? – spytała, a w jej głosie słychać było troskę.

Przez chwilę anioł milczał, zastanawiając się, czy powiedzieć siostrze o demonie. Wiedział, że w takiej sytuacji nie zostawiłaby go samego, albo i uparła się, by wezwać pomoc. Tymczasem on sam radził już sobie z gorszymi przypadkami. Jeden demon nie powinien stanowić dla niego aż tak potężnego przeciwnika.

W dodatku, opowiadając całą historię, musiałby też wspomnieć o Magnusie. Na myśl o nietypowym świętym, jego policzki zaróżowiły się lekko. Szybko podjął decyzję.

\- Jestem chyba trochę rozkojarzony. Wiesz, zwykle musiałem radzić sobie z ludźmi, którzy byli już w ciężkim stanie, kiedy do nich trafiałem – powiedział, przenosząc wzrok na Tessę, aby nie musieć patrzeć siostrze w oczy. Technicznie nie było to kłamstwo, ale źle się czuł nie mówiąc całej prawdy. – Ta sytuacja jest po prostu inna i… jeszcze się do niej nie przyzwyczaiłem. – Odgarnął palcem włosy z twarzy podopiecznej, uśmiechając się lekko, kiedy ta zrelaksowała się pod jego dotykiem.

\- Lepiej przyzwyczajaj się szybciej – powiedziała Isabelle, ale w jej tonie nie było groźby. – Wiesz, że Niebo na ciebie liczy. – Objęła go, opierając głowę na jego ramieniu.

\- Wiem… Będzie dobrze, Izzy. – szepnął, starając się przekonać nie tylko siostrę, ale i samego siebie. Przytulił ją, całując w czubek głowy.

Przez chwilę pozostali tak, nic nie mówiąc i jedynie ciesząc się swoją obecnością. Praca anioła stróża, pomimo spędzania czasu w ciągłym towarzystwie ludzi, często stawała się samotna. Dlatego każdy taki moment był dla nich szczególnie ważny.

\- A co u Jace'a? – spytał po jakimś czasie Alec, odsuwając się lekko, ale wciąż obejmując siostrę jednym ramieniem. – Jak sytuacja z jego… podopieczną?

Isabelle spochmurniała, wznosząc oczy na starszego brata.

\- Nadal ją kocha. I Alec… – Wyciągnęła dłoń, by spleść ze sobą ich palce. Ścisnęła mocno, a anioł czuł, że z trudem utrzymuje nad sobą kontrolę. – On może upaść… Martwię się o niego.

\- Nie zrobi tego. Wie, co jest słuszne – Alec starał się brzmieć pewnie. Wierzył w siłę brata i ufał, że postąpi właściwie. Jednocześnie jednak towarzyszyło mu poczucie winy. Przez jego myśl przeleciała znów twarz Magnusa. Jego zniewalający uśmiech i piękne, złotozielone oczy. Potrząsnął szybko głową, chcąc pozbyć się niechcianych obrazów. Nie mógł pozwolić sobie na rozkojarzenie. Nie teraz, kiedy Tessa była w takim stanie.

Niedługo później Isabelle pożegnała się z nim, raz jeszcze przypominając mu, by wziął się do pracy. Alec miał wrażenie, że wraz z jej odejściem zniknął też spokój, jaki na chwilę zagościł w jego sercu. Powróciły wątpliwości i obawy, czy na pewno poradzi sobie z demonem.

Pogłaskał raz jeszcze Tessę po ramieniu, upewniając się, że nic jej nie grozi, po czym wyjrzał na korytarz, chcąc sprawdzić, jak czuje się jej ciocia. Wcześniej zauważył też Sophie i Jessamine, obie zrozpaczone stanem przyjaciółki. Tym razem w pobliżu zauważył tylko Sophie, próbującą zabić czas czytaniem instrukcji przeciwpożarowej umieszczonej na ścianie. Jej oczy i policzki były zaczerwienione, wyraźny znak, że niedawno płakała.

W pewnym momencie zza rogu korytarza wyszedł Jem Carstairs. Był przygarbiony, a po twarzy można było wywnioskować, że obwinia się za całą sytuację. Jego ręce drżały, choć starał się tego nie ukazywać. W połowie drogi między zakrętem a pokojem, w którym leżała Tessa, spotkał się on z jednym z lekarzy. Zadał mu jakieś pytanie i przez krótką chwilę w jego oczach pojawiła się iskra nadziei. Doktor położył rękę na ramieniu chłopaka i pokręcił głową ze smutkiem. Ból na twarzy Anglika i sposób, w jaki z rozpaczą wypowiedział imię swojego przyjaciela, sprawiły, że Alec musiał odwrócić wzrok. Czuł się jak intruz, obserwujący coś, co nie było przeznaczone dla oczu obcych.

Sophie podbiegła do Jema. Nie zadawała mu pytań, a jedynie przytuliła go mocno, prowadząc gdzieś w głąb korytarza. Alec odprowadził ich wzrokiem, czując wewnętrzną bezsilność. Chciał jakoś ulżyć ich cierpieniu, ale nie było to jego zadanie. Objął się rękami i opuścił głowę. Zaczynał już tęsknić za uczuciem bliskości, jakie dało mu przytulenie przez siostrę. Odwrócił się, patrząc na leżącą bezwładnie Tessę. Jego oczy zaszkliły się od łez.

I w tym momencie poczuł, jak czyjeś ręce obejmują go od tyłu, oferując tak spragnione przez niego uczucie komfortu. Zesztywniał, ostrożnie odwracając głowę, by spojrzeć za siebie.

Niepewność zniknęła równie szybko, jak się pojawiła, kiedy anioł zobaczył za sobą Magnusa. Młodzieniec patrzył na niego z troską, delikatnie obejmując go w pasie, uważając, by nie zahaczyć o skrzydła. Alec uśmiechnął się do niego smutno i przekręcił się, nieśmiało opierając głowę na ramieniu chłopaka. Nie myślał w tej chwili, skąd Magnus wziął się w szpitalu albo jak go tutaj znalazł. Nie myślał o tym, że tak bliski kontakt z człowiekiem jest zabroniony. Przez krótki moment chciał po prostu zatracić się w jego obecności i zapomnieć o wszystkim.

\- Będzie dobrze, mój aniele – szepnął chłopak kojąco, kołysząc ich delikatnie. W jego ustach słowa te zdawały się mieć większą moc przekonywania. – Nie musisz się tak przejmować.

\- Magnus… - Anioł poczuł przyjemny zapach drzewa sandałowego i czegoś jeszcze, co zdawało się przenikać jego umysł i oddalać wszelkie problemy. Przytulił się mocniej, chcąc znaleźć się bliżej źródła ukojenia.

\- Ćśś… Jestem tutaj – powiedział cicho Magnus, unosząc jedną dłoń i głaszcząc nią anioła po włosach. Po chwili drugą objął delikatnie policzek Aleca, kciukiem obrysowując kontur jego ust. – Wszystko będzie dobrze.

Po tych słowach pochylił się, muskając delikatnie swoimi ustami wargi anioła. Ten zesztywniał na moment, ale zaraz potem przysunął się bliżej, odpowiadając na pocałunek.

Nie myślał już teraz o niczym oprócz łagodnego dotyku ust chłopaka i sposobu, w jaki ich ciała zdawały się pasować do siebie jak dwa kawałki puzzli. Kiedy Magnus pogłębił pocałunek, Alec zarzucił ramiona na jego szyję, pozwalając mu przejąć kontrolę. Chciał, by chociaż raz ktoś inny był odpowiedzialny. A dłonie Magnusa były tak ciepłe…

Nie zwrócił nawet uwagi, kiedy przesunęli się bliżej ściany. Poczuł tylko, jak jego skrzydła natrafiają na opór, jednak nie było to nieprzyjemne uczucie. Wplótł palce w ciemne włosy chłopaka, poprzetykane tylko gdzieniegdzie złotymi pasemkami. Kiedy przypadkiem pociągnął lekko, Magnus wydał z siebie cichy jęk rozkoszy. Jego dłonie przesunęły się wzdłuż torsu Aleca, natrafiając wreszcie na miejsce, gdzie z pleców wyrastały skrzydła.

Odsunął się na niewielką odległość, patrząc na anioła pytająco. Ten przytaknął tylko, pragnąc jedynie znów złączyć ich usta ze sobą. Zamknął ponownie oczy, zatracając się w pocałunku. Myśli wirowały w jego głowie, a jedyną stałą zdawało się być imię chłopaka_: Magnus, Magnus, Magnus_…

Kiedy Magnus wplótł palce między delikatne, śnieżnobiałe pióra, anioł nie był w stanie się powstrzymać. Uniósł głowę do góry z ustami lekko rozchylonymi z rozkoszy. Jego skrzydła zawsze były wrażliwe.

* * *

_O czym tak rozmyślasz? – spytał Alec, podchodząc do Sebastiana, którego wzrok wlepiony był w taflę niewielkiego jeziora._

_Starszy z aniołów potrząsnął głową, jakby budząc się z transu. Odwrócił się i na widok Aleca uśmiechnął się lekko._

_\- O niczym konkretnym. O ludziach. O tobie – odpowiedział, wzruszając ramionami._

_Ciemnowłosy anioł zamrugał kilka razy z zaskoczeniem, czując, że się rumieni. Tymczasem Sebastian usiadł na trawie, poklepując miejsce obok siebie, zachęcając przyjaciela, by zrobił to samo._

_\- Myślałem nad tym, że ludzie naprawdę są szczęściarzami – powiedział po chwili Sebastian, podnosząc z ziemi kamyk i wrzucając go do wody. Po tafli rozeszły się fale, zakłócając spokój jeziorka._

_\- Co masz przez to na myśli? – Alec zmarszczył czoło, przyglądając się mu uważniej. Lucyfer też kiedyś rozmyślał o ludziach i źle się to dla niego skończyło._

_\- Nic złego – odparł szybko blondwłosy anioł. – Mają szczęście, bo mogą doświadczyć tak wielu różnych doznań. – Odchylił się w tył, kładąc się na plecach i unosząc głowę, jakby chciał poczuć na sobie promienie słońca. Jego oczy, w kolorze trawy wokół nich, były nieobecne._

_\- Doznań? – powtórzył jak echo Alec, kładąc się na boku przy przyjacielu._

_Sebastian przekręcił lekko głowę w jego stronę, nie odwracając się jednak całkowicie._

_\- Mają prawo do odczuć, które są nam zabronione._

_\- Sebastianie… - zaczął Alec upominająco, jednak drugi anioł szybko mu przeszkodził._

_\- Spokojnie. Nie chcę teraz na to narzekać. Zwłaszcza, że nasza sytuacja też ma swoje zalety. – Tu przerwał na moment, przekręcając się na bok, by znajdować się do niego przodem. Uśmiechnął się, widząc pytające spojrzenie niebieskich oczu. – Zrozumiesz, jak ci pokażę. Mogę?_

_Nie czekając na zgodę, wyciągnął rękę i delikatnie przeczesał palcami pióra na skrzydłach Aleca. Ciemnowłosy anioł poczuł nagle, jak przez jego ciało przebiegł dreszcz. Wciągnął gwałtownie powietrze, mrużąc oczy z rozkoszy. Jeszcze nigdy nie czuł czegoś równie przyjemnego._

_\- Sebastianie… Przestań. My nie… - Jego głos, zamiast brzmieć ostrzegawczo, zmienił się w cichy jęk. Nie rozumiał, co się z nim działo, ale nie mógł zmusić się, aby zatrzymać przyjaciela._

_Nigdy wcześniej nie pozwalał nikomu dotykać swoich skrzydeł, wiedząc dobrze, że są delikatne. Nie sądził jednak, że przeczesywanie ich palcami przez kogoś innego będzie aż tak przyjemne._

_\- Są wrażliwe, prawda? – szepnął Sebastian, zmieniając pozycję, by móc wykorzystać obie dłonie. Uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją, widząc jak źrenice niebieskich oczu rozszerzają się z pragnienia. – Ludzie nigdy nie będą w stanie tego doświadczyć._

_\- Nie, ale my też nie powi… - urwał, kiedy przyjaciel przejechał palcami wzdłuż całej długości jego skrzydła, ciągnąc delikatnie za pióra. Alec zamknął oczy, oddając się przyjemności. Jego policzki zaróżowiły się lekko, a ciało zdawało się zupełnie poddawać zabiegom blondwłosego anioła._

_Sebastian nachylił się nieco nad swoim towarzyszem, którego pragnął już od wielu lat. Do tej pory zawsze się powstrzymywał, jednak widząc Aleca tak bezbronnego, z lubością poddającego się jego dłoniom, nie mógł myśleć o niczym innym niż pocałowanie tych lekko otwartych ust._

_W tym momencie jednak oślepiło go niezwykle jasne, złote światło dobiegające z nieba. Odsunął się i zabrał dłonie, aby zasłonić nimi oczy. Alec również się otrząsnął, unosząc się na jednej ręce i rozglądając wokół przymrużonymi oczami. Nie zauważył rozczarowanego spojrzenia Sebastiana ani tego, jak blisko przez chwilę znajdowały się ich twarze._

_\- Nowy anioł – szepnął, kiedy światło zaczęło gasnąć._

_I rzeczywiście, zaledwie kilka metrów od nich, na skraju jeziora stał młody anioł, wyglądający jak wszystkie ludzkie wyobrażenia na temat ich rodzaju. Jego skóra była opalona, a złote włosy tworzyły delikatne loki wokół pięknej twarzy. Rozglądał się on z zaciekawieniem po okolicy, zdając się nie zauważać dwójki przyjaciół._

_Alec wstał i otrzepał się, zdając zupełnie ignorować to, co wydarzyło się chwilę wcześniej. Nie spojrzał nawet na wciąż siedzącego na trawie Sebastiana, tylko ruszył w kierunku nowonarodzonego._

_\- Witaj na świecie – powiedział, powtarzając słowa, jakimi on sam został przywitany tuż po narodzeniu. – Jestem Alexander, Obrońca Ludzi, a tam siedzi Sebastian, Sługa Boży. – Wskazał ręką na towarzysza, a jego głos zadrżał nieco w momencie wypowiadania jego imienia. Alec nie był pewien, czy chodziło o zawstydzenie czy raczej strach. Nie znał Sebastiana z tej strony i nie podobała mu się kontrola, jaką w jednej chwili uzyskał nad jego ciałem._

_Nowy anioł zdawał się nie zwracać uwagi na niepewny ton nowego znajomego. Uśmiechnął się szeroko, co dodało uroku jego pięknej twarzy._

_\- Jonathan, Dar Boga. Ale możesz mi mówić Jace. – Podał rękę Alecowi, którą ten ochoczo uścisnął._

_\- W takim razie mów mi Alec._

_Sebastian przyglądał się im z daleka, wyczuwając początek nowej przyjaźni. Zacisnął pięść, czując w sercu ukłucie. Zbeształ się szybko za nieodpowiednie myśli, ale nie uspokoiło to jego sumienia. Obdarzył dwójkę aniołów wściekłym spojrzeniem i odleciał, czując się zdradzony._

* * *

Magnus zniknął równie szybko, jak się pojawił, pozostawiając Aleca bez tchu, opartego plecami o ścianę szpitalnego korytarza. Jego włosy i pióra na skrzydłach były rozczochrane, a zaróżowione policzki zdradzały od razu, co się wydarzyło.

Chociaż wszystkie zmysły mówiły mu, że to było złe, jakoś nie mógł wzbudzić w sobie poczucia winy. Całowanie Magnusa, ta przyjemność, jaką dało poddanie się mu, zwyciężało w jego głowie z naukami powtarzanymi mu przez wieki. Zupełnie jakby dotyk albo sama obecność chłopaka miała na niego magiczny wpływ.

Nie wiedział, co ma robić. Serce biło mu jak oszalałe, a w głowie wciąż kłębiły się wspomnienia ich pocałunku. Chciał odlecieć, poszukać Magnusa i porozmawiać z nim o tym, co się stało. Jednak wiedział, że nie może zostawić Tessy. Nie po tym, jak obiecał się nią opiekować.

Wrócił do pokoju dziewczyny, siadając na jej łóżku i chwytając jej delikatną dłoń.

\- Rozumiem już chyba teraz, dlaczego nie chciałaś mnie słuchać przy Willu… - powiedział cicho, opuszczając głowę, w której nagle zagnieździła mu się jeszcze jedna, nurtująca myśl.

Kim, na anioła, był Magnus? Bo po tym, co się wydarzyło, mógł być pewien jednego. Na pewno nie świętym.

* * *

**Wiem, że zachowanie Aleca w przypadku Magnusa i Sebastiana może być niespodziewane i trochę OOC. Spokojnie, wszystko zostanie wyjaśnione już niedługo :)**

**Następny rozdział będzie mieć tytuł "Skrzydła Śmierci".**


End file.
